The Deadman's Reign
by jessica619
Summary: Story idea: DragonTamer01 Set in 2004 after SummerSlam.
1. Chapter 1-New Champion

**-Thursday Night SmackDown 2004-**

Undertaker was backstage, waiting for his cue to walk out and confront JBL. After their PPV on Sunday, he was itching to get his hands on him. He watched on the monitors from Gorilla. A limo pulled in near the ramp, JBL's limo. He watched JBL climb out of his car with a neck brace and make his way down the ramp.

Undertaker shook his head, JBL was always dramatic.

"Thank you Orlando, thank you", JBL said.

He looked out towards the crowd.

"Undertaker, instead taking the loss like an actual man, got himself disqualified at Summerslam. Like a coward he attacked me instead of shaking my hand and admitting defeat. You're nothing but a criminal", the crowd cheered.

He shook his head at the crowd and looked at Orlando.

"He's a lunatic Orlando, pure evil", JBL said.

Orlando shook his head.

"He choke slammed me through my own limo. Can you believe that? Look at the photos, look", JBL said, while pictures from Summer Slam were shown on the screen.

Orlando gently patted JBL's back.

"Look at what he's done to me. How could you look up to and cheer on that evil man? Orlando, could you help me with my jacket please", he said.

Orlando proceeded to help JBL, while the crowd chanted for Undertaker.

"Don't chant for that man, I am your WWE champion.", he said.

Before JBL could continue, Taker's theme played. He looked towards Orlando, scared out of his mind.

"Uh oh", Cole said.

"You said he wasn't here, you said", JBL said to Orlando.

Orlando tried to call him down.

"Well JBL believed the Undertaker wasn't here. Whether he's suppose to be here or not, I believe the Undertaker is in the house folks.", Cole announced.

Orlando kept trying to ease JBL's fear.

"He's in the house", Cole shouted as Undertaker appeared from backstage.

"And there he is, the original deadman is here", Taz said.

"JBL's in pain though", Cole said.

Orlando jumped out of the ring and ran to get a chair before climbing back in. JBL took a few steps back. JBL quickly turned to climb out of the ring but hit the ropes, knocking himself back. Orlando turned and dropped the chair in order to help him.

"The amount of pain JBL is in right now", Cole said.

"He can't move", Taz said, as they watched JBL try to get up.

"He looks kind of like a turtle", Cole said.

"The deadman is just walking down the ramp, inching closer to JBL", Taz said.

JBL finally got out of the ring, followed by Orlando.

"The champion finally hobbled out of the ring in time, Taker stalking his victim", Cole said.

Orlando jumped over the barrier and tried to help JBL over as Taker reached the ring. Finally getting him over, JBL stumbled back and fell as Orlando kept his eyes on Taker.

"The champ just fell", Taz said.

Orlando ran over and helped JBL to his feet, Taker watched from the steel steps. He turned and continued up and into the ring. Orlando and JBL made their way to the back as Taker watched.

"JBL is in no condition to battle the Undertaker right now", Cole said.

"Taker didn't come out here to fight Cole, it's obvious he's just playing mind games with the champ. You and I both know if he really wanted too, he could have gotten his hands on the champ", Taz said.

The crowd cheered for Taker. He lifted the mic to his lips.

"JBL, why did you run? I came out here to talk. Its obvious you have a lot to say.", Taker said.

Taker looked out towards the crowd.

"You called me an evil man, a criminal and both of those are true, but I am no coward", Taker said.

The crowd cheered.

"I came out here to ask you for a rematch and I want it now", he said.

The crowd grew louder.

"He's crazy, it's obvious our WWE champ is hurt", Cole said.

"I wouldn't call him crazy to his face", Taz said.

"If you don't give me my match now, I will go back there and find you. I will do everything I did to you at SummerSlam, again", Taker said.

GM of SmackDown, Teddy Long's music played and he walked out.

"You are absolutely right Taker, you deserve a rematch and I understand that JBL can not compete. That means I'll place Orlando Jordan to take his place in this match for the title.", Teddy announced.

The crowd cheered.

"That rematch is tonight", he said.

Taker smirked and Teddy made his way to the back.

* * *

JBL and Orlando found Teddy in his office.

"You can't make a title match without the champion. I'm the champion", JBL said.

"You have no faith in Orlando? You don't think he can win?", Teddy asked.

Orlando looked at JBL.

"Of course I have faith in him, he can do it", JBL said.

"Then it's settled, Orlando will defend your title tonight against the Undertaker", Teddy said.

"But", Teddy walked away from JBL, leaving him with his mouth open.

JBL looked at Orlando.

"I'm walking out with you and I'll be ring side", JBL said.

Orlando nodded.

* * *

Torrie Wilson watched from one of the other monitors and smiled. She always looked up to the way Taker made his presence known in the ring. She could never be that way or wrestle as great as he can.

"You think he'll ever train someone?", she asked.

Trish chuckled and Stacy shrugged.

"I don't think so, besides he's a little scary", Trish said.

"I agree with the scary part", Stacy said.

"You guys think I should ask? I mean there's nothing wrong in asking right", Torrie said.

"Its your funeral", Trish said, before walking away.

* * *

Undertaker and Orlando were in the middle of their match. Undertaker went for the pin, the ref was at two when he was suddenly pulled out by JBL.

"He can't do that", Cole said.

Taker looked towards JBL. He watched the ref yell at him before pointing his finger towards the back.

"Did the champ just get kicked out?", Taz asked.

"I believe he just did", Cole said.

JBL argued with the ref before making his way to the back. The ref climbed back in and started the match over. Orlando protested, not watching Taker. Orlando turned right into Taker's hand and got choke slammed. Taker pinned Orlando and the ref counted to three.

"Oh my god, Undertaker just won the title. He's the new WWE champion", Cole announced.

The ref handed Taker the title and Undertaker held it up while the crowd cheered. SmackDown ended with a new champion.


	2. Chapter 2-Randy

Undertaker arrived earlier than everyone else. Always the first here and the last to leave.

"Hey Taker", Stacy said.

He waved as he passed her. She was with two other Divas.

"Why didn't you ask him?", Stacy asked Torrie.

"If you didn't realize, he didn't even acknowledge me", Torrie said.

"He would have if you would have said something. He might seem quiet and keep to himself, but once you get to know him, he's actually pretty cool", Stacy said.

"Just forget it, we need to focus on tonight's match", Torrie said.

Stacy shrugged and nodded.

* * *

Someone let him know Vince was looking for him. He made his way towards Vince's makeshift office. A few of the guys were standing around talking to Hunter. Hunter sent him a nod.

"Where's Vince? Someone said he wanted to see me", he said.

"Right through those doors", Hunter pointed.

Taker made his way into the room, knocking on the open door. Vince was on the phone, but waved him in. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Vince's desk. Once he was done on the phone, he smiled.

"So, our next ppv is going to come up faster than we know. Randy Orton wants a shot at the title and seeing as it's in your hands, well", Vince said, chuckling at the end.

"What about JBL?", Taker asked.

"He's injured and will need time. You have a match tonight so get ready for that", Vince said.

Taker nodded.

"What's the next ppv?", Taker asked.

"Unforgiven. Also, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you feel about maybe tag teaming with one of the Divas? I'll even let you pick her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, I mean you're The Undertaker", Vince said smiling.

"I don't know Vince, I feel like that would hold me back and I don't know how the fans would react. Some of these women need a lot of help in the ring too", Undertaker said.

Vince nodded.

"Just think about it and hey, can you imagine what you would do for her career if you took them under your wing. Train her, make her an actual good wrestler. Her career and yours, are going to skyrocket. You'll go down in history as one of the best", he said.

"IF it turns out for the better", Taker said.

"I repeat myself, think about it", Vince said.

"Ok", he replied.

He stood and shook Vince's hand before walking out. He found Kane and Big Show talking.

"What's up your ass?", Kane asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Vince wants to stick one of the Divas on me. He said I could choose, but I'm sure he has someone in mind", he said.

They nodded.

"I think it might be Torrie Wilson. I overheard her talking to Stacy and Trish about asking you. Maybe she convinced Vince to make it seem like it was his idea", Big Show said.

Undertaker shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm going to wait till next SmackDown to tell him no thanks", he said.

"You have a match tonight?", Kane asked, changing the subject.

Taker nodded.

"Yeah, and it might be Orton. He wants a chance at the title", he said, shrugging.

"Let me guess, that's what Vince wants", Kane said smirking.

Big Show chuckled.

"I'll see you guys, I have to go get ready", Taker said.

He grabbed a water and walked down the busy halls. Seeing Randy with John Cena.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. So I spoke to Vince", Taker said, taking a seat.

Randy nodded. John left them alone, sensing something was up between them.

"Vince talk to you about Unforgiven?", Randy asked.

Taker nodded.

"Did he happen to mention something about adding a Diva to your side?", he asked.

Undertaker looked at him and raised a brow. Randy chuckled and nodded.

"He asked me too", he said.

"Why does he want us to team up with a Diva?", Taker asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, some of them aren't up to wrestling standards. Mostly eye candy.", Randy said.

"Did you say yes?", Taker asked.

"I told him I would think about it. I think he's just asking the guys who get the best pop. He hopes one of us says yes", Randy said.

"And what's this about wanting my title?", Taker asked.

Randy smirked.

"Come man, we both know your bones aren't strong enough to keep defending that title. You're as slow as a turtle", Randy said.

Taker raised a brow at Randy's cockiness. Randy patted his shoulder before standing.

"Cherish that title while you've still got it. I'm coming for it old man", he said, before walking away.

Sometimes he wished Vince wouldn't hand everything to Randy, but right now he was his golden boy. Randy could do no wrong. Wait till Vince found his next golden boy, Randy's going to shit himself.

* * *

Teddy was shown walking down the hall, when he was stopped by Orlando.

"I want a rematch against Undertaker, tonight.", Orlando shouted at Teddy.

"I can't give you a championship match, JBL has to be here to fight for his title back.", Teddy said.

"I'm not here on behalf of JBL, I'm doing this to teach Taker a lesson. No one beats Orlando Jordan and gets away with it", Orlando said.

"Does JBL know about this?", Teddy asked.

"Give me the match", Orlando said.

Everyone cheered when Undertaker appeared on the big screen. Teddy and Orlando stared at him.

"Give him the rematch. Hell, make it a title match, we all know he won't win", Taker said, before smirking and walking off.

Teddy looked at Orlando.

"Looks like you've got yourself a match", Teddy said.

* * *

Before Undertaker's match, something was up. The crowd cheered when Randy and Triple H appeared on screen.

"I want that title, you promised me a chance at it.", Randy said.

"Undertaker has it", Hunter said.

"So what, I don't care. I'm not afraid of him or anyone else for that matter. Hell, he could be surrounded by fire and broken glass in the ring and that still wouldn't stop me from going after that title", Randy said.

"He's not just going to agree to this. The only reason he gave Orlando a rematch is to shut him up.", Hunter said.

Randy smirked.

"Then I guess I have to convince him don't I", Randy said.

"I don't know if I like where your mind is going, but if you can get him to agree, more power to you", Triple H said, before walking off.

The screen went black and Orlando Jordan's music played. Two minutes later, Randy showed up beside him.

"Good luck, old timer", Randy smirked.

Taker's music played and he sent one last look at Randy, before walking out. Randy would never admit to it, but that look sent a shiver down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3-Train Me?

Orlando had pulled out a chair and was about to hit Undertaker with it. Randy appeared and hit the RKO on Orlando. He helped Taker pin Orlando and the ref counted to three. Undertaker retains his title.

He looked over at Randy, before trying to get up. Randy picked up the chair and swung it towards Undertaker's back. Three times.

"What is he doing? Orton's gone nuts", Cole said.

"I think he's sending a clear message to the deadman. He wants an opportunity at the title and he doesn't care what he has to do to get it", Taz said.

"I don't know if hitting the deadman with a chair is the right way to go. Don't piss off the Undertaker, it's the first rule in wrestling school", Cole said.

Randy walked up the ramp backwards, an evil, satisfied smirk on his face. Undertaker was in the ring, trying to move. SmackDown ended with the refs trying to help Taker out of the ring.

* * *

Once backstage and showered, Taker stretched his back.

"Man, I don't want to be you. You're probably in a lot of pain right now", Kane said chuckling.

"After years of doing this, I don't even feel it anymore", he said.

Kane laughed.

"I'll see you next week", Kane said, before walking out.

* * *

Torrie was getting ready to leave with Stacy. Stopping when she heard a couple of the women talking about her.

"I can't believe they even gave her a match. She doesn't even know how to wrestle", one of them said.

"They should just fire her already", another said.

"Come on, you know they won't. The only reason they keep her around is because Vince finds her attractive", the other said.

She was glad they couldn't see her, but she was determined to show them that she can do it, even if she had to pay for a private trainer. Finally the girls left and she walked out. Stacy smiled at her.

"Where have you been?", she asked.

"Sorry, I thought I forgot something in the bathroom", Torrie said.

Stacy nodded and grabbed her bags.

"Ready to head out?", she asked.

Torrie nodded and they left to their car.

* * *

The following Thursday, Taker did all he could to avoid Vince. He honestly didn't want to be teamed up with one of the women. Heading down the hall, he overheard a conversation that obviously wasn't meant for him to hear.

"I just want to learn a few moves or just even one, just so the other women can stop saying things and making fun of me.", Torrie said.

"No one is making fun of you", Stacy said.

"You didn't hear the other women in the locker room. They said I'm just eye candy that Vince likes having around", she said.

"Tell me who said that", Stacy said.

"No, just leave it. It doesn't matter, but I will prove them wrong. That's why I need your help", Torrie said.

Stacy smiled and nodded.

"I can show you a few moves I recently learned for tonight", Stacy said.

Undertaker stood and walked back from the way he came. He didn't want them to know that he overheard them and embarrass her. That was a mistake because he ran right into Vince. He sighed when Vince saw him and walked right to him.

"So, have you thought about what we talked about?", he asked.

"I have, just let me think. I'll tell you by the end of tonight", Taker said.

Vince nodded.

* * *

Undertaker was getting ready to interrupt Randy's match, but right now it was a women's match. Lita against Torrie. Everyone knew this was an easy win for Lita, which upset Taker a little bit. He knew they weren't taking Torrie Wilson seriously. He remembered when no one took him seriously and look how he turned out, with a little help of course.

Vince's offer running through his head. His eyes snapped to the screen when two of Kurt Angle's men appeared in the ring, surrounding Torrie. Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak. They attacked Torrie and before Undertaker could think, he ran out there and helped her. She looked surprised and so did they.

Luther ran towards him first and he clotheslined him before getting into the ring and choke slamming Mark. The crowd cheered and chanted Undertaker. He looked towards Torrie, who was sitting in one of the corners watching the whole thing. She swallowed and wondered why in the world was he out here.

Out of everyone she knew, never in a million year's did she think he would be the one to come out and help her. Taker looked away from her and walked off. He watched her from the top of the ramp. She stood slowly before getting out of the ring and looking underneath. She pulled out a chair and slid it into the ring before getting in herself.

She went over to Mark and the crowd was chanting 'Do It'. She smiled and lifted the chair over her head before hitting Mark with it. The crowd cheered louder as she hit him three more times. She jumped out of the ring and walked over to Luther, doing the same thing to him before tossing the broken chair aside and smirking.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at Undertaker. He nodded before walking away.

"This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship", Cole said.

"The question is, can she trust the deadman?", Taz asked.

"He just saved her life, I think she can", Cole said.

"Why did he save her? What does he get or want in return?", Taz asked.

"I advise you to never question Taker's reasons Taz, it's bad", Cole said.

* * *

Undertaker was walking towards the lockers when Vince walked over to him and patted his back. A huge smile on the bosses face.

"I'm glad you're on board with this whole tag team thing. Although your choice surprises me, I thought you would have gone after one of the of the other women. You know the ones who can actually wrestle.", Vince said, laughing.

Taker stopped and faced his boss.

"You doubt my abilities to teach her?", he asked.

Vince chuckled and shook his head no.

"Of course not, I just thought you would want someone who is, how do I put this in a nice way. More advanced", Vince said nodding.

"I thought about it, but when it comes to teaching, I want someone who isn't going to question my every move or try to tell me what to do instead of the other way around", Taker said.

Vince nodded.

"Good point", he said.

Vince patted his back.

"Well good luck with her", he said, before walking off.

Taker sighed and rubbed his eyes. What in the hell was he getting into. He was starting to doubt if this was a good idea. What if the girl wasn't teachable and was just naturally untalented in the ring? He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Thank you", he heard.

He opened his eyes and turned around. Torrie stood there with a small smile on her face. She looked a bit nervous. She pointed back towards the ring.

"For coming out and helping me", she said.

He nodded.

"It was apart of Vince's plan, apparently", he said.

She nodded.

"I realized that when you came out. I guess he thinks I suck too huh", she said.

"I don't think that's what he meant by it", he said.

She was going to walk away, but stopped. She had to do this now before she let this opportunity get away from her. Turning on her heels, she looked up at him and he raised a brow.

"I know you don't take on people to train, but I was wonder if you would make an exception. I'm a fast learner, determined, and hard working when given the opportunity. I'd just really like to learn from you", she said.

"Why?", he asked.

She hadn't heard about Vince's tag team idea.

"The way you carry yourself in the ring and the way the fans react to you, it's amazing. It's like you command the darkness and use it as a weapon for the light. I want to do that, please teach me.", she said.

He rubbed his chin before looking back at her. She was afraid he was going to say no, she was no one.

"We start next week", he said, before walking away.

"I understand, I", she stopped and watched him walk down the hall.

She smiled and jumped up, a silent cheer.

"Thank you, you won't regret it I promise", she shouted down the hall.

He lifted his hand to wave, before disappearing around the corner. He hoped he made the right decision here and she was so excited that he was taking her on. The Undertaker himself, she reminded herself not to let him down. This was her chance to be something other than eye candy and she wasn't going to blow it.


	4. Chapter 4-Rumors

Randy was winning his match. Throughout it, he kept telling the crowd that Undertaker was scared of him.

"I don't think taunting the champ is going to work", Cole said.

"He's The Phenom Cole, he doesn't have to come out here if he doesn't want too", Taz said.

Randy was going to hit the RKO, but before he could, fire blew out of each corner. Randy jumped back a bit.

"Kane? What hell is Kane doing coming out here?", Cole asked.

Randy turned towards the ramp, ready for Kane, only for the lights to go out and turn back on, Undertaker behind him. The crowd cheered just as Randy turned and Taker grabbed him, choking slamming him. Undertaker walked towards the corner and asked for a mic. Lifting it to his lips and looking down at Randy.

"Name the time and place Randy, I'll be there", Taker said.

He dropped the mic just as his music played and walked out of the ring.

"Did Taker just use Kane to scare Randy?", Cole asked.

"It worked didn't it. Randy was shaking, I could see it from here", Taz said.

* * *

Randy was stomping down each hall, opening doors and slamming them shut when he didn't find who he was looking for. Finally finding Hunter. Hunter held his hands up to calm the Viper down. Randy pushed Hunter's hands away.

"I want the Undertaker, give me the damn match Hunter", Randy growled and rubbing his throat.

Triple H sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"I warned you not to test him, this was your own damn fault", Hunter said.

"Give me the match", Randy yelled, stepping closer into Hunter's personal space.

"Fine, you've got it. Title match at Unforgiven. Don't come crying to me when he kills you", Hunter yelled back, before straightening himself out and walking away.

Randy smirked while he continued to rub his neck.

* * *

Torrie had arrived at the time Undertaker asked her too. She waited in the empty ring and looked around. Hearing someone walk down the ramp, she turned to see him with his bag.

"Made it", she said smiling.

"I see that", he said, setting his bag by the ring and climbing in.

First off you should stretch. I don't want you getting a cramp while I'm teaching you a move", he said.

She nodded and they stretched.

"How much can you lift?", he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

She shrugged.

"I don't know", she said.

"You should start lifting weights, because some of these moves require you to lift the women. Now I'm sure none of them weigh as much as man but still, we don't want you accidentally dropping one of them on their heads", he said.

She nodded. Reminding herself to hit the weights at the gym.

"Now, let's start off with the usual, conditioning. Give me a full set of squats, push ups, and sit ups", he said.

She nodded and did as he said. She did it all without complaining or pausing. He let her have a drink of water before having her roll from one corner of the ring to the other. He corrected her if he needed too and had her start over. She did it, again, without complaining.

She was the perfect student, it's obvious no one had ever tried to train her. Vince did just want her as eye candy and that was horrible. Some of these women, he realized, could probably go far with the right push.

"Ok, I think you've done enough of those", he said.

She stood and fixed her hair back in the bun. She was ready for what he had next. He pointed from one rope, to the one across.

"Run, push yourself off the rope across and run back, doing the same to this rope", he said.

She nodded, but he showed her what to do anyway, just in case. She copied him and he watched.

"I think that's good for today", Taker said.

She stopped and nodded.

"Why not fly down to Texas? We could train more, I have a friend who has a gym we could use", he suggested.

"Really? I mean, I don't want you to drop everything to help me. You have a life", she said.

He nodded.

"I do, but if we train only when I see you, it will take longer to get you a title match", he said.

She smiled. He actually believed she could be worth a title match.

"Thank you again", she said.

He nodded and held the ropes open for her. She climbed out and he jumped down. Walking side by side towards the back. A couple of the women whispered as they saw them.

"I'll see you later, don't forget to reserve your ticket to Texas", he said, parting ways with her.

She nodded. Getting to the locker room, the women who were in the hall walked in behind her.

"So, what's with you and Undertaker?", Sable asked.

Torrie shook her head no.

"Nothing, he's just training me", she explained.

"Sure he is", Sable said, before walking away.

She could hear the women snickering and whispering. Torrie honestly didn't want to know what they were saying about her. She was sure it was hurtful. Trish walked into the locker room and Torrie smiled at her.

"Hey Trish", Torrie said.

Trish rolled her eyes and completely ignored her. She watched her set her things down far away from her. Stacy walked in next and sat beside her.

"Hey, what's up with Trish?", Torrie asked her friend.

Stacy looked hesitant to tell her anything, afraid of hurting her feelings.

"Stacy?", Torrie said.

"Ok, rumor is going around that you're sleeping with Taker.", she whispered.

"But I'm not, he's just training me.", Torrie said.

"I believe you, but with the rumors going around about you and Vince", I stopped her.

"Those are false too. You don't see me spreading rumors about Trish and Vince. We all know how true those are", Torrie whispered.

Stacy shrugged.

"Just forget it and prove them wrong. They'll see that once your done training with Taker. He's going to turn you into the best damn Diva this roster has ever had", Stacy said.

Torrie nodded, she was going to prove them wrong.

* * *

Undertaker was getting ready when Michelle found him.

"What's this I hear about you and Torrie?", she asked, not looking too happy with him.

She crossed her arms over her chest. He stood up straight.

"Nothing is going on between us. She and Vince asked me to train her. That's all this is", he said, not in the mood for one of her jealous moments.

"Of course Vince asked, that's his mistress", she said.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You do realize that those are just rumors, I've been around Vince a lot longer than anyone here.", he said.

She looked down.

"All you need to know is that I'm not cheating, it's just training", he said.

She nodded.

"Ok", she said.

After a long silent minute, he looked over at her again.

"Speak your mind", he said softly.

"Why didn't you ask me to be your tag team partner?", she asked.

"Because that would be too obvious. Besides if I try to correct you, you'll brush it off and do your own thing. She won't, because she's learning, I'm starting from scratch", he said.

She nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find Randy", he said, walking past her.

* * *

Randy was in the ring, he had a match against John Cena. The Undertaker's music hit and both men in the ring watched as Taker walked down the ramp and join the commentary team. Cole looked terrified.

"Offer him a mic Cole", Taz said, nudging Cole.

"And get my head ripped off by the champion", Cole said.

Taz held out a mic and Taker looked at him before taking the mic. Randy watched Undertaker, waiting for him to do something. Taker looked at the title on his shoulder, before looking back at Randy and smirking.

"A clear message being sent to Orton from the Lord of darkness", Cole announced.

The bell rang and John attacked Orton. Randy regaining his balance, pushed John back into one of the turn buckles.

"Undertaker", Cole said.

Taker looked at Cole, and Cole just about shit his pants.

"I mean, Mr. Undertaker, sir. Are you nervous at all for your match at Unforgiven, against The Viper Randy Orton?", Cole asked.

Undertaker just stared at him.

"What a stupid question to ask Cole, of course he's not afraid of Randy. My apologize for my friend, we are getting him help", Taz said.

Undertaker focused on the match in front of him, studying the way Randy moved and his tricks. John stood slowly, only to get hit with the RKO. Randy pinned John while keeping his eyes on Taker. A smirk on his face. Once the ref got to three, he stood and pointed at Undertaker.

"That's going to be mine come Unforgiven", Randy shouted.

Undertaker stood and pretended to walk away, but once Randy gave him his back, he slide into the ring and tombstoned Randy. Grabbing his title and holding it over Randy's body.

"I would like to see you try and take this", he said.


	5. Chapter 5-Jealous

**Texas-**

Taker had let Torrie know where to meet him to train. Giving her a specific time, she got there about thirty minutes early. Deciding to get in the ring and warm up with what he showed her.

"How long have you been waiting?", he asked, once he arrived.

She placed her hands on her hips and took a few deep breaths.

"I got here a few minutes ago", she said.

He nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't stand around and wait till I got here. This let's me know how serious you are about this", Taker said, before getting into the ring with her.

She nodded and redid her ponytail.

"Should I keep warming up?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"I need to know what your usual, go to moves are. Just so I know what I need to upgrade", he said.

She nodded.

"Clothesline, but I'm sure that's the easiest of them all", she said.

He nodded and walked back to stand in the middle of the ring.

"I'm going to come at you, I want you to clothesline me", he said.

She bit her lip, nervous. What if it wasn't as good as she thought it was. He noticed her hesitation and stood up straight.

"You asked me to train you. If it's shitty, I'm going to tell you. I can't train you if you don't show me what you can do", he said.

She nodded and ran at him, clotheslining him. He sat up and nodded.

"That was good, maybe we can add a little something to it.", he said.

"What do you mean?", she asked as he stood.

"Flying clothesline. Instead of running at your opponent, you'll jump at them while clotheslining them", he explained.

She nodded and he gestured for her to run at him. He jumped towards her and clotheslined her. He stood over her.

"So?", he asked.

"I like it", she said.

He nodded and held his hand out to help her up. She stood.

"Its obvious we don't need to go over that. So what else can you do?", he asked.

"Hair whip and Dropkick", she said.

"I've seen your hair whip, and your Dropkick.", he said.

She nodded.

"Anything else?", he asked.

She shook her head no and he nodded.

"How fond are you about standing up on the ropes and doing a diving crossbody?", he asked.

"The jumping off and at someone, I've never really done and I don't know how good I'll be at it", she said.

"That's what training is for, it's why you asked me. Are you giving up already?", he said.

She shook her head no, turning and getting up on the corner. She turned towards him and he lifted his hands, gesturing with his fingers to jump at him.

"Take your time, but don't take too much of it. I don't have all the time in the world", he said.

She nodded. It was now or never, she thought before jumping at him. She sat up on her knees and he sat up.

"Needs a little improving. I can tell you tensed up before jumping. If you do that, you could get hurt or worse, hurt your opponent", he said.

She nodded.

"Now do it again. I'm going to have you do it over and over again till I feel like it's perfect, till I feel you not tense up anymore.", he said.

She nodded and they stood. Repeating it about thirty times, having her do push ups when she messed up, before he finally called it a night.

"Tomorrow, we'll continue to do these. Have a good nights rest. Like I said, we won't move on till I feel you've got these down", he said.

She nodded and he got out of the ring. Collecting his things and walking out. She sighed and looked at the corner of the ring.

"I can do this, come on Torrie", she said to herself.

She walked over to the corner and got up. Jumping sideways before landing on her feet. Why couldn't she do that when she was training with him? She wasn't afraid of hurting him, she knew that. He was stronger than her.

She just had to relax when she did it for him. She didn't want him to regret agreeing to train her.

* * *

The next day, Taker walked into the gym to see Torrie warming up. She had the determination, now all he had to do was take the nerves away. He wasn't about to give up on her that easily, he was just as determined to make her great in the ring.

Walking over to the ring, she stopped when she saw him.

"I can do it now, the diving crossbody", she said.

He raised his eyebrows. Her confidence was at its highest now. He nodded and got in.

"Show me", he said.

She nodded and climbed up to the top without hesitation.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Are you?", he asked.

Before he knew it, she jumped and his back was against the mat. She sat up on her knees.

"Well?", she asked.

He sat up and smiled.

"That was good. Now, we can move on", he said.

She smiled and stood. Spending the rest of the day going over different moves, some she would have to repeat several times, others she got right away. He was patient with her, never once raising his voice and she liked that. At least he never made it known that he was agitated with her.

"I think that's good for today", he said.

She nodded and climbed out of the ring with him.

"Do you think that if they see how much I've improved, that they'll give me a title match?", she asked.

Taker nodded.

"Its possible, but you've just started. They won't put you in a match like that till you can keep up this improvement. Your opponents will get harder and once you've reached the end, that's when you'll get the title match", he said.

"I think I can do it", she said.

He looked over at her.

"Don't think, **know.** Once you know you can do it, we can have this conversation again", he said.

He placed the bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you at Unforgiven, assuming you'll be there", he said.

She nodded.

"I don't have a match, but yes I'll be there", she said.

He nodded.

"We can continue our training than", he said, before walking away.

He was right, there was a difference between thinking and knowing. She had to change her mind set.

* * *

"Are you crazy?", Michelle asked, as Taker watched her pace the hotel room.

He shrugged.

"She can't lift me. She's gotten everything else, but those moves don't require her to lift me.", he explained.

"And why would I want to help her?", she asked.

"You won't be helping her, you'll be doing me a favor. You've earned the respect of the WWE universe, I've earned that respect. They don't take her seriously.", he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've said it yourself a million times. When the world looks at this women's division, all they see is eye candy. She doesn't want to be looked at that way anymore. You of all people should want to help her", he said.

She saw his point. She was also jealous of Torrie, spending her time with Taker. Time that should be hers, but he's busy training her.

"I'll help, but I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for you and to save this women's division", she said.

He nodded and stood, kissing her.

"We have one more show tonight before Unforgiven tomorrow. Lets get to work", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Torrie met with Taker and Michelle, honestly she was surprised to see Michelle here. She had heard Michelle was talking about her behind her back. Torrie knew it was because she was working with Taker. She honestly never meant for Michelle to get mad or for her to think Torrie wanted to take her man away.

She had to make sure she let Michelle know that before tonight ended. Taker had shown her a few more moves, moves where she had to lift Michelle. Once they were done training, Torrie made her way over to Michelle. She could feel her hatred even during training.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for coming down and helping out. He's a really good trainer and mentor. I look up to him", Torrie said.

Michelle zipped up her bag.

"I know", she said.

Torrie nodded.

"Of course you do. I also wanted to say, there's nothing going on between him and I. I don't even see him that way, like I said he's my mentor", Torrie said.

"Listen, I'm not here for you. I came because he asked me too, because he needed me. If it was up to me, he wouldn't be helping you", Michelle said, before picking up her bag and walking away from her.

Torrie sighed. Taker watched the women from the other side of the ring. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he knew it was about him. Michelle was jealous, it was a quality he didn't like in her and he was going to let her know that.


	6. Chapter 6-Unforgiven

**Unforgiven-**

Taker saw Michelle before his match. Explaining to her that she needed to get on board with his training of Torrie or walk away. If this worked out with Torrie, he was willing to take on other students. Michelle silently nodded.

"I'm on board and I'll be nice to her.", she had said.

After leaving her in the hall, he made his way to the locker room. Running into Randy.

"Old timer, ready for our match?", he asked.

"I might be old, but that's not going to stop me from kicking your ass", Taker said.

Randy smirked and rolled his eyes before walking passed him, bumping Taker's shoulder.

"Don't break a hip tonight", Randy said as he left.

Taker rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"Don't listen to him, you've got this", Torrie said.

He nodded and walked down the hall beside her.

"Michelle doesn't like me all that much does she?", Torrie asked.

"Don't worry about that", he said.

"I don't want to cause problems for the two of you. If training me bothers her", he stopped her.

"Let me handle her.", he said.

Torrie nodded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a match in a few minutes", he said.

Again, she nodded.

* * *

Undertaker watched as Randy made his way down the ramp with a cocky grin on his face.

"Randy seems to think he has this in the bag Taz. Honestly, I think he just might", Cole said.

"Never under estimate the deadman Cole, ever. You and so many others are judging him by his age and not by his ability. Randy might be young and on top of his game, but he will never be The Prince of Darkness, The Phenom", Taz said.

"I guess we'll find out won't we", Cole said.

Randy got into the ring and pointed to the title on Taker's shoulder.

"Mine", he said.

Taker raised a brow and smirked. The ref asked for the title and Taker handed it over. Lifting it up to let everyone know it was a title match. He signaled for them to ring the bell. Hearing it, Randy went right for Taker. Taker pushed Randy back, making him fall against the ropes.

Randy looked nervous now. He quickly stood and ran at him. Taker slapped him across the face.

"The kid asked for this match, a match he wasn't ready for if you ask me Cole", Taz said.

"Undertaker's playing with Randy right now. He's not even taking this seriously, he slapped him", Cole said.

Randy stood and rubbed his cheek. Undertaker walked towards him and tried to slap him again, but Randy dodged it.

"Randy is smart moving away that quick", Taz said.

"That's one thing Taker doesn't have Taz, speed. Randy is young and full of energy, Taker doesn't", Cole said.

Undertaker backed Randy into a corner.

"Randy has to time his moment right. One wrong move and Taker has him right where he wants him", Taz said.

Randy dodged Taker again, before Taker turned to face Randy. Randy had him in a headlock. Taker lifted Randy and slammed him into the mat. Randy pressed his hand into his back. Using the ropes to get up.

Undertaker ran at him and clotheslined him. He pinned Randy, but only got the two count before Randy jumped up. Randy quickly stood.

"I don't think Orton knows where he's at Cole", Taz said.

Undertaker put Randy in a headlock.

"The Deadman is playing with him right now. Hasn't anyone taught him, don't play with your food", Cole said.

Randy finally got out of his hold. Pushing Taker back against the ropes. He pushed himself off them, only to clothesline Randy.

"I feel bad for Randy, he hasn't even gotten one hit", Taz said.

Randy quickly stood and lifted Undertaker up and flipped him.

"There's your hit", Cole said.

Taker stood, only to get clotheslined by Randy.

"Looks like Randy has finally found his momentum", Cole said.

Randy in the excitement, let Taker stand.

"Come on, get up", Randy shouted.

He went for Taker, only for him to turn and hit Randy in the face with a big boot. He lifted Randy up and pulled him towards a corner, climbing up to the top. Before he could do anything, Randy climbed up top too and lifted Taker over him.

Walking over to Undertaker, he lifted him up and started throwing punches and elbows to his face. The ref pulled Randy off of Taker.

"What's the ref doing? Let them fight man", Taz said.

Randy was busy yelling at the ref, he didn't notice Taker behind him. Turning right into his hand and being thrown across the ring. Taker walked across the ring and lifted Randy up, slapping him across the face several times.

"Is that all you've got old man", Randy said.

Taker smirked before punching Randy in the face.

"Taker should just end Randy's suffering, the poor kid has had enough", Cole said.

Taker picked Randy up and threw him across the ring. He walked over to him and repeated it. He walked over to Randy, ready to pin him. Randy lifted his leg and kicked Taker in the face. Knocking Taker back a few steps, regaining his balance, he noticed Randy coming at him.

Randy ran right into a big boot. Taker smirked and went for the pin, but Randy jumped up at two.

"You've got to give it to Randy, he's determined to win that title from the Phenom", Taz said.

Taker never underestimated Randy, but the kids cocky attitude and rush to be the best isn't enough to help him beat Taker. He lifted Randy up and towards the ropes, before hitting him in the back of the neck.

Lifting him to stand, he tried to push Randy against the ropes across, but ended up being thrown himself. Randy tried to clothesline him, but he ducked underneath his arm. Bouncing off the ropes and clotheslining Randy.

He went for the pin, but again at two, Randy jumped up. Taker stood and looked frustrated. Maybe he didn't give this kid enough credit? Randy stood and Taker grabbed him, choke slamming him. The crowd cheered.

"Here it comes Cole", Taz said.

Taker tombstoned Randy and pinned him. Finally getting the three.

* * *

"Wow, that match was amazing", Torrie said to Stacy.

"It was. That's your mentor, I can only imagine what he's teaching you. I can't wait to see it all put together", Stacy said.

Torrie was just as excited.

"You're being trained by the Undertaker?", JBL asked.

Torrie nodded. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Its nice to meet you. You and I should talk", he said.

"No thanks", Torrie said.

"Oh, but we should", he said as Trish and Orlando stood on either side of her.

Stacy looked about ready to help defend her friend.

"I'll be back Stacy", Torrie said.

Stacy nodded as she watched them walk down the hall.

* * *

Taker was in the ring, about to leave when the screen in front of him turned on to show JBL with the biggest smile on his face.

"Undertaker, it's nice to see you again old friend", he said.

The camera zoomed out to show that he was with Orlando and Trish. Torrie between them.

"Look what I found backstage, your student", JBL said.

Orlando ran his finger down Torrie's cheek. She moved away from him.

"We hear she's gunning for our women's champion's title. I don't think Trish likes that very much", JBL said.

Trish shook her head no.

"You and I have something in common Trish. People who don't deserve our titles, want them. I never lost my title, and Trish, isn't losing hers. You want your student back, come and get her", JBL said, before the screen turned black.

Undertaker made his way to the back quickly. Finding Torrie on the floor with her arm over her stomach.

"How bad?", he asked.

"Nothing I couldn't take. I'm fine, but how did they find out about me wanting a match for the title?", Torrie said.

Undertaker knew it was probably Michelle who ran her mouth off in the locker room. He knew it wasn't intentional or at least he hoped it wasn't. Women like to talk, she was frustrated and probably released all that by saying too much.

"I don't know", he said.

He helped her up.

"Did you hit her back at least?", he asked.

She shook her head no.

"Alright, next time I expect for you to hit her back. No more being miss nice girl, they treat you badly, you return that. Understood?", he said.

She nodded.

"Respect those who respect you", he said.

"Now what?", she asked.

"Now, we continue to train. Come SmackDown, you'll attack her like she did you. Its only fair you return the favor", he said smirking.

She smiled.


	7. Chapter 7-First Real Match

Taker had found out from Michelle that Trish was going to explain herself on why she attacked Torrie. She felt bad that she talked more than she should have in the locker room. She didn't mean for Torrie to get hurt, that's why she let him know what Trish was planning.

He knew that would be Torrie's chance to attack Trish.

"What if the fans don't react the way they should to me?", she asked.

"They'll be shocked, of course. They've never seen you like this before.", he said.

She nodded and trusted his words. He knew more about this than she did after all.

"You think JBL or Orlando might come out to help her?", she asked.

"If they do, I'll be out there in a heartbeat, trust me. I wouldn't leave you out there to fend for yourself", he said.

She nodded as they heard Trish's music hit. They watched from a screen in the back.

* * *

"I attacked Taker's protégé, why? Because she wants something that doesn't belong to her. I mean really, have you all seen her wrestle", Trish said, before laughing.

"She's not giving Torrie enough credit", Taz said.

"Torrie Wilson? Not enough credit? She's giving her more than enough, I don't think the deadman can train Torrie in twenty four hours.", Cole said.

"See, there's talent, which I'm at the top and then there's Torrie Wilson, at the bottom of the barrel, useless. She actually thinks Undertaker can help her, trust me, he's a lot of things, but he's not a miracle worker", Trish said.

Torrie's music played and Trish smirked, looking towards the ramp, ready for her. Her smirk disappeared when Taker was the one who walked out. Trish turned only to get clotheslined by Torrie. Torrie stood and grabbed Trish by her hair, standing her up and throwing her across the ring.

She walked over to Trish and lifted her up again. Pulling her towards the middle of the ring and smiling to the crowd.

"I'll show you all", she shouted, before doing a neckbreaker on Trish.

She sat up and grabbed the mic Trish dropped.

"You want me to work my way up to you, then I will and when I get to you, you'll be sorry you ever misjudged me", Torrie said, before dropping the mic and climbing out of the ring.

She walked up the ramp to Taker, who was smirking proudly. They stood at the top and looked down on Trish who was slowly getting up. Her hand on the back of her neck.

Taker turned and Torrie followed.

* * *

"Was that ok?", Torrie asked him.

He nodded.

"That was good, you did everything perfectly", he said.

They could hear yelling coming from down the hall. It was getting closer and they both knew who it was. Trish.

"You, you little", Taker cut her off.

"Watch your language", Taker warned.

Torrie kept her head held high, _don't show fear._ He had told her and so she wasn't going to. Trish looked from him to Torrie.

"You aren't coming near my title, ever. You aren't even worth giving a match too. The only reason they do is because all those men need something to look at", Trish said, trying to hurt Torrie.

 _They'll say things to hurt you, thick skin, don't let them cut through it._

Her mentor's words playing in her head.

"So you're saying I'm prettier than you", Torrie said, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

Taker glanced at her. Her confidence was stronger now, usually she would have just backed away and apologized. Not anymore. Trish took a step towards her and without thinking so did Torrie.

"I'm not that pathetic woman who's going to let someone like you walk all over her. Not anymore, so watch your back Trish, because when it's time. I'm coming for that title", Torrie said.

"What's going on here?", Hunter asked as he reached the group around Torrie and Trish.

"Just having a little discussion Hunter", JBL said.

Hunter looked between all of them. He nodded, understanding that this had to do with Torrie attacking Trish.

"Then talk about it in the ring, not in the halls. Tag team match tonight, you'll be the main event. Trish and JBL against Taker and Torrie", Hunter said, before walking away.

"Let's go Torrie, we've got what we came for", Taker said.

"You knew he would make a match for tonight. You knew Trish would go after Torrie, you planned this", JBL said.

Taker smirked.

"I get what I want JBL, I am champion after all.", Taker said, patting the title on his shoulder.

"You're sick and twisted", Taker cut him off.

"You're just noticing. Sleep with one eye open", he looked from JBL to Trish.

They looked a bit terrified.

"The both of you and never underestimate my teaching", Taker said, before walking passed them.

Torrie wiggled her fingers in a wave and followed him.

* * *

They were waiting for their match to start. Taker noticed her nervousness.

"Relax. Just breath, you've got this", he said.

"I know, I've just never been in one of these matches before, it's crazy", she said.

He nodded, understanding.

"Get use to it, because you'll be in these matches for as long as you want, just remember to know that this is where you belong. At the top", he said.

She nodded.

"And I'm proud of you, for sticking up for yourself when Trish talked down to you and when she stepped up to you.", he said.

"No fear", she said.

He smiled softly and nodded.

"No fear", he repeated.

Her music played and he tilted his head for her to walk out.

"See you out there partner", she said.

He sent a small nod.

* * *

"Who would have thought we would ever see one of these matches Cole. The Deadman and his protégé against the women's champion and a washed up champion.", Taz said.

"JBL isn't washed up, he's hurt. Can't you see he's in pain", Cole said.

JBL kept saying that he was still hurt and didn't want to start the match. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I'll start you big baby", she said to him.

"This is all you Torrie", Taker whispered to her.

She nodded and stood in the middle of the ring. Trish in front of her before they rang the bell and Trish hit Torrie with a cheap shot. The crowd booed. Trish laughed. Torrie quickly stood and did a DDT on Trish. The crowd cheered, that was a reaction Torrie has never had before.

As Trish stood, Torrie climbed to the top rope and did a diving crossbody on Trish. She went for the pin but only got the two.

"Its ok, you've got this", she heard Taker say.

She lifted Trish up to do a neckbreaker, but Trish got out of it and did a backbreaker on Torrie. Trish went for the pin, but Torrie jumped up. She reached out for Taker's hand. Trish grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her away from him.

"I don't think so", she yelled.

She lifted Torrie up and did a spinebuster. Taker knew Trish had the upper hand right now. Torrie was still new to all these new moves. Torrie tried to stand, but Trish slapped her.

"Come on, I thought you were going to beat me. Come on", Trish yelled.

Torrie grabbed Trish and rolled her to a pin, but Trish jumped up before the ref got to two. Torrie jumped towards Taker and slapped his hand. Trish walked over to her corner and slapped JBL on the shoulder.

He kept shaking his head no.

"Get in there", Trish yelled.

He glared at her and got in. Taker smirked. Before Taker could attack JBL, Orlando slid in and hit Taker with a chair. The ref called the match, ringing the bell. JBL got out of the ring and Orlando was going to hit Taker with the chair again. Torrie climbed in and grabbed the chair, pulling it out of Orlando's hands.

He turned to face her and she pushed it into his stomach. He hunched over and crawled out of the ring before she could hit him with it. JBL helped Orlando up, Trish beside him as she held the title up. Torrie went over to Taker and helped him up.

"Those were cheap shots from Trish and Orlando. I don't think the deadman took too kindly to that, JBL is a dead man walking.", Taz said.

"I have to agree with you, there's only so much Orlando can do to help JBL before Undertaker turns his fury on Orlando himself.", Cole said.

* * *

Torrie helped Taker sit once they were backstage.

"Do you need anything?", she asked.

He shook his head no.

"Remind me to teach you how to counter cheap shots like that", Taker said.

She nodded.

"Honestly, I forgot about Orlando. I was so excited because this was your first real match.", he said.

She smiled.

"Me too", she said.

"Your diving crossbody was perfect. Well done", he said.

"Should we plan something for next SmackDown? I want to get them back for this", she said.

"I know you do, so do I. Let me think and I'll let you know before next week", he said.


	8. Chapter 8-Number One

Torrie and Taker had only met up one day to go over how to counter Trish if she pulled another stunt like the one she did. He also let her know he had come up with a way to make sure Orlando didn't get involved in another mixed tag match.

"Can I know?", she asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

He laughed softly and shook his head no.

"Its not that I don't trust you, I just want it to be a surprise", he said.

"I understand and I never thought it was because you didn't trust me.", she said.

He nodded. Setting his things in his truck.

"I have to go to lunch with Michelle, but I'll see you back at the arena", he said.

She nodded and set her bag in her rental. She waved as he drove off and he honked. She met Stacy for lunch, she felt like she hadn't seen her friend in awhile.

Stacy waved. Sitting across from her. They ordered.

"So how's your training going?", Stacy asked.

"Good, I learned how to counter some moves", Torrie said.

"And by some moves you mean Trish's moves", Stacy said with a knowing smile.

"Maybe", Torrie said.

"I watched when you attacked Trish and that was total badass. Trish walks around the halls like she owns the place, it's time someone knocked her off her pedestal", Stacy said.

"I'm trying, but I'm sure the bosses are going to try their hardest to stop me. They won't want me messing up their prized woman", Torrie said.

Stacy nodded.

"Think they'll give you a match at No Mercy?", Stacy asked.

They walked over to place their food. Thanking the men.

"That would be amazing, but I doubt it. They might give the match to Victoria or Melina, maybe even Mickie", Torrie said.

"Show them that it should be you. We need a fresh face in the title picture", Stacy said.

* * *

Torrie was looking for Taker, not finding him in his usual places. Turning the corner, she ran into Vince. He called her over and she hesitated before meeting him.

"You've got Trish's anger at an all time high. The fans are talking, they want you", he said, resting his arm around her shoulder.

She couldn't just push his arm off, he was her boss.

"You want the fans to keep talking, give us a rematch against JBL and Trish, tonight", Taker said, coming out of nowhere.

Taker gently grabbed Torrie's elbow and pulled her away from Vince. Noticing that she was uncomfortable. Vince laughed.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Vince said.

Taker nodded.

"Ok, well, let's hope neither of them end up hurt before their matches", Taker said.

Vince looked serious.

"Don't threaten me Taker", he said.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just give us the match.", he said.

Vince looked about ready to burst with how red his face was. Hunter joined them and noticed.

"What's going on?", Hunter asked.

"Your farther in law just complimented my pupil. She wants a rematch for the match she never got to finish. She was denied", Taker said, keeping eye contact with Vince.

"I think we can do that", Hunter said.

Vince looked at him.

"Its only fair. Besides, I just finished talking to JBL about a possible rematch at No Mercy for the title.", Hunter said.

Vince thought about it, it sounded really good to him.

"If Torrie can pin Trish, she gets a shot to be the number one contender for the women's title.", Taker said.

"We have a match set for No Mercy already", Hunter said.

Taker nodded.

"Victoria won her spot fair and square by pinning Mickie", Hunter said.

"Melina didn't fight for her spot.", Taker said, making a point.

Hunter couldn't argue with that. He looked at Vince.

"Alright, if Torrie can pin Trish tonight, she'll have a match against Melina for the match at No Mercy", Hunter said, holding out his hand for Taker to shake.

Taker smirked and shook Hunter's hand. Vince and Hunter walked away. He looked down at Torrie.

"You'll start the match first, tag me in once you get tired. I'll chokeslam JBL, he'll go for the tag and that's when I want you to do what I showed you", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"She won't see it coming", Taker said.

"What if Orlando comes out?", she asked.

He smirked.

"I have a plan ready for him, remember. I just want you to focus on the match, don't take your eyes off Trish", he said.

Torrie nodded. She wondered what he had up his sleeve. Was he planning on taking both JBL and Orlando on?

* * *

Torrie was getting ready for her tag match when Melina came over to her.

"Hey Mel", Torrie said.

She was sure that by now, she heard what was happening if she pins Trish.

"I doubt you're going to beat Trish tonight, but if by chance you do, get ready for one hell of a match with me. Over my dead body am I giving up the chance to be the number one contender for the women's title", Melina said.

She stood and walked away. Torrie sighed. It seemed like she was getting more on their bad side than their good. None of these women noticed her before, that let her know that she was doing something right.

Now she was a threat.

* * *

Taker was right about Torrie and Trish starting. Torrie went to clothesline Trish, but she ducked. Trish went for the backbreaker, but Torrie slide out of the ring. She went around to her side and slide back in.

She had to figure out a way to get Trish. Looking at Taker, he just looked at her, no sign, just eye contact. He wanted her to do this on her own.

"I think Torrie is giving up. She hasn't moved from her spot", Cole said.

"Its called strategizing Cole. Just watch and wait for it", Taz said.

Finally figuring something out and hoped it worked. She went to clothesline Trish, knowing she was going to duck again. Turning quickly, Trish was turning, but before she could go for Torrie. Torrie superkicked her, knocking her back.

Trish stood and Torrie knew she couldn't give her a chance to recover. Hitting Trish with her elbow and backing her into a corner. The crowd was cheering and surprised that their women's champion was backed into a corner.

Torrie looked over at Taker and he nodded. Grabbing Trish and suplexing her. Torrie went for the pin but only got the two count. Torrie stood and tagged Taker. JBL looked towards the ramp, Taker knew who he was waiting for.

"He's not coming. He's a little busy", Taker said.

JBL looked at Taker, noticing someone coming from the back. Orlando rolled down the ramp.

"What the hell?", Taz said.

All of a sudden Kane appeared. Taker smirked.

"Looks like Undertaker made sure that Orlando couldn't interrupt this match", Cole said.

Taker grabbed JBL and choke slammed him.

"No one can help you now JBL. The deadman has him right where he wants him", Taz said.

JBL stood and did a double arm DDT to Taker. Torrie grabbed the chair from under the ring and slid in, lifting the chair and hitting JBL on his back twice. The ref didn't notice because Kane was distracting him on the outside of the ring.

Torrie slid the chair out. JBL was going for Torrie when Taker stood and grabbed him. Tombstoning him. Trish was able to reach out and tag a knocked out JBL. Trish slid in and climbed to the top of the ropes.

"Now Torrie", Taker yelled to her while he pushed JBL out of the ring.

He had taught her how to do Trish's Stratusphere. Trish looked surprised and tried to remove Torrie's legs from her.

"Torrie's using Trish's own move against her", Taz said.

Trish went flying into the mat. Torrie pinned her, getting the three count. The crowd cheered.

"Looks like we might have a number one contender for the women's title Cole", Taz said.

Taker got back in the ring and held Torrie's hand up. He let go to grab his title from the ref.

"Look out Torrie", Cole shouted.

She turned to see Melina from the corner of her eye running at her.

"Facebuster to Torrie", Cole announced.

Melina got out of the ring, smirking as Taker checked on Torrie.

"I'm number one", Melina shouted.

That's when Victoria came out and clotheslined Melina as she turned. Lita and Christy came out too, fighting with Victoria and Melina. Taker lifted Torrie and pointed at the women.

"Show them why you deserve to be number one", he said.

She stood and pushed herself off the ropes, running across and through the ropes at the group of women fighting. She knocked them all down and stood, holding one finger up in the air.

The crowd cheered. Trish watched everyone clap and cheer for Torrie.


	9. Chapter 9-Apologies

Getting to work the following SmackDown, they let her know she had a match with Melina for the match at No Mercy against Victoria.

"You've got this Torrie, one step closer", Taker said.

"What about Christy and Lita? I'm sure they didn't come out to help me. When I beat Melina, one of them is bound to come for me. They all want that match with Victoria", Torrie said.

Taker nodded.

"And you will make sure they don't take it, understood", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"If they challenge you, you accept and fight. Show them you belong", Taker said.

Torrie nodded. Walking towards Gorilla to make her entrance, Lita and Christy stood there.

"If you beat her, don't get too comfortable. I'm next", Lita said.

"Not before me", Christy said.

Torrie raised a brow and walked passed them. Bumping Lita's shoulder.

* * *

Taker was watching Torrie's match from the back when Hunter joined him. Leaning back against the crate with him.

"You really have faith in this woman?", he asked.

Taker didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"Don't you? You've seen her recent matches, she's improved significantly.", Taker said.

Hunter chuckled.

"Come on Taker, we both know that's not why you've taken her on. I hear the rumors", Hunter said.

Taker didn't like what Hunter was insinuating.

"Is she as good as I've heard, because man, the things I've imagined. Stephanie would leave me, that's for sure", Hunter said laughing.

He didn't realize that what he was saying was irking Taker. Torrie asked for his help because she didn't want to be looked at as eye candy. He knows how much she's improved and he wasn't about to let Hunter degrade her and bring down her hard work.

"Watch what you say Hunter", Taker said.

"Don't threaten me Taker, I'm not JBL. It was a joke", Hunter said.

"Well I'm not laughing", Taker said.

This conversation turned serious fast. Taker stood and looked at Hunter.

"I don't threaten, I state truths. Watch your tongue", Taker said.

Hunter faced him.

"You have so much faith in her, in what she's learned, in what you taught her. Lets hope that after this match, she survives what I have ready to throw at her. Tell her she can thank you for threatening me. And this isn't a threat, it's a promise", Hunter said, slapping Taker's shoulder before walking away.

Taker didn't want to know what Hunter had up his sleeves. He did know that whatever Hunter had, Torrie was ready for it. He had seen her confidence, and she stopped second guessing herself.

* * *

Torrie hit Melina with a backbreaker, pinning her. She was out of breath. The ref getting to three.

"What! Torrie Wilson just pinned Melina.", Cole said.

"Well when The Phenom is your mentor, the greatness just rubs off on you Cole", Taz said.

Torrie turned and saw Victoria at the top of the ramp. She smiled down at Torrie, clapping with the crowd. Impressed.

"Looks like Torrie will take on Victoria at No Mercy for the number one contender spot.", Cole said.

"Looks like it and right now, my money is on Torrie", Taz said.

* * *

Taker was getting ready for his match against Orlando. JBL didn't feel like fighting today.

"I'm saving my energy for No Mercy Cole", JBL said as he joined the announce table.

Taker shook his head at JBL before putting his full focus on Orlando.

* * *

Torrie made her way around the halls. Finally finding Kane, she walked over to him.

"He's going to need your help. You know JBL and Orlando play dirty. Once Taker gives his back that's when they'll attack him", Torrie said to him.

Kane looked over at her and stared. It creeped her out a bit but stood her ground and didn't break eye contact. _He won't take you seriously if you cower._ Taker had told her.

Kane nodded and made his way out, she took a deep breath. Watching from the monitors as JBL was going to get into the ring. JBL jumped down and backed away when the fire exploded from each corner.

"Kane", Taz announced.

"That's a warning to JBL. Join the match and Kane will too", Cole said.

Taker tombstoned Orlando, getting the three and winning the match. Taker stood and smirked, lifting the title over his head as JBL watched.

"You want it, come and get it", Taker said.

He walked up the ramp as JBL was yelling at Orlando about losing another match. Getting to the back, Kane sent him a nod.

"Thanks for the warning", he said to Kane.

"Don't thank me, thank your student. She asked me to help you", Kane said.

Taker went over to Torrie.

"Thanks for sending him out there. If I would have known JBL would join commentary I would have brought Kane out", Taker said

"I figured you could use the help", Torrie said.

He chuckled and Michelle joined them.

"Hey, we still going out for dinner?", she asked Taker.

He nodded.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up", he said, kissing the side of her head before sending a nod to Torrie.

She realized now that she was alone with Michelle. It was silent for a minute or two. Torrie was about to excuse herself, she had dinner plans of her own with her friend.

"You've improved a lot, you look amazing out there. Surprising so many of the girls who took you for granted, including me", Michelle said.

Torrie didn't know if there was an insult coming or if Michelle was just being nice and understood the relationship she had with Taker.

"Thanks", she said.

Michelle nodded.

"He's an amazing mentor and very patient. I'll always be grateful to him for helping me", Torrie said.

Michelle nodded with a smile.

"I also wanted to apologize if I ever said anything to offend you. I was just jealous and the rumors I've heard about you well", she stopped.

"I understand", Torrie said.

"I now know that those rumors were just that, rumors. I should have taken the time to get to know you", Michelle said.

Torrie smiled. Stacy came around the corner and stopped by the two women.

"Hey, ready to go?", Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I just have to go get my bag. It was nice talking to you Michelle", Torrie said.

Michelle nodded and walked down the hall before turning towards Taker's locker room.

"What was that about?", Stacy asked.

"She was just apologizing for the rude things she said and for believing the rumors about me", Torrie said.

Stacy nodded.

"That was nice of her", Stacy said.

"Yeah. We should go and get to dinner, I'm starving", Torrie said.

* * *

Michelle was waiting for him in his locker room when he got out. She looked up from her phone.

"So, I overheard this conversation between Christy and Lita. It had to do with Torrie and her match with Victoria.", she said.

Taker nodded.

"Are they going to ambush her so she doesn't win?", Taker asked.

"I think so, it was weird. They were saying something about Triple H and how if they get rid of her, they won't have to worry. I couldn't really hear with all the other women talking, but just keep an eye on them and Triple H", she said.

He nodded.

If Triple H did try to hurt Torrie's chance for the number one contender spot, Taker would be sure to hurt him. He didn't care about how much trouble he would be in later. He wasn't going to let anyone take this from Torrie.

She's worked so hard. He would also keep an eye out for Lita and Christy.

"Are you going to tell her?", Michelle asked, taking him out of his thoughts.

He nodded.

"The night before No Mercy, I'll tell her.", he said.

Right now, he had to get her ready for Victoria. He was going to push her harder, hit harder, even if she cried and wanted to stop. He wasn't going to let her.


	10. Chapter 10-No Mercy

Her lungs hurt and so did every other part of her body. She laid on the mat, breathing heavy.

"Get up, come on. You know this stuff already, we've been working on them all week. You've got No Mercy on Sunday and I know Victoria, she's going to beat you like there's no tomorrow", he said stern.

"Just give me a minute", she said.

"My job is to make sure you don't get hurt, to make sure you get that title and keep it for as long as you can.", he said.

She sat up.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

He set his hands on his hips. He wanted to tell her about Lita and Christy, but he had no clue when they were going to ambush her, before the show was likely, during the match even more. They might even come out to distract her and have her lose.

They also could attack her, giving her a win by disqualification, but he knew she wouldn't want to win that way. She wanted to earn the number one contender spot.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure you're ready, for anything", he said.

She nodded and slowly stood.

"Now, I have to teach you how to get out of her Widows peak. If at all try to avoid being in that position.", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

It was the day of No Mercy, she was nervous. This was her first serious PPV match.

"Stop over thinking everything, it will distract you from the match itself", Victoria said.

She was surprised she even talked to her.

"What? Why do you look so surprised I'm talking to you?", Victoria asked.

Torrie shrugged.

"I guess I just thought you hated me like everyone else", she said.

"I don't hate you, I can't hate you for training and getting better. Hell, I would take training from The Phenom too", Victoria said.

Torrie nodded.

"I think it's great and you deserve a chance like this, you've worked your butt off girl. Enjoy it and don't listen to what those other women say. Their just jealous", she said.

"Thanks", Torrie said.

Victoria nodded and her music played. She looked over at Torrie.

"Let's give them a hell of a match. See you out there", Victoria said, before walking towards the ramp.

Torrie took a deep breath, looking down the hall and wondering where her mentor was. He had told her he would meet her here, but he wasn't here. He had a match tonight too. She heard her music and pushed her thoughts out of the way and making her way out.

* * *

Taker was going to meet Torrie before her match, but he had seen Hunter talking to Christy and Lita. When they noticed him, Hunter waved and they each walked away from the conversation.

Michelle has gone to the locker room to see what she could find out, but neither Lita nor Christy were in there. He walked to gorilla to watch Torrie's match. Victoria had Torrie in a headlock.

* * *

"Come on, give me some real competition", Victoria yelled.

Torrie grabbed onto Victoria's hips before lifting her.

"Snap Suplex to Victoria", Taz said.

Torrie stood and Victoria followed, slowly.

"These women are still underestimating Torrie and also the Undertaker's teaching. They won't be satisfied till Torrie is our women's champion.", Taz said.

"Don't let Trish hear you say that", Cole said.

Torrie ran towards Victoria and did a swinging neckbreaker. Torrie went for the pin but only got the two. Torrie stood and went to grab Victoria, but she stood and grabbed Torrie by her hair, throwing her across the ring.

"Ouch, I think Victoria pulled out some of her hair", Cole said laughing.

Torrie placed her hand to the side of her head.

"Get up", Victoria yelled.

Torrie pretended to be hurt. Victoria started towards her when Torrie ran up to her and clotheslined her.

"This has been a phenomenal match so far Cole. I've got to give it to these women", Taz said.

"They each want to be number one, they want the match for the women's title. Blood, sweat, and hair ripped out.", Cole said.

Torrie went over to Victoria and stood her up.

"Don't tell me she's about to do the widow's peak on Victoria. She's using her own finisher against her", Taz said.

"That's like adding salt to an open wound. Its an insult", Cole said.

"Better her than me Torrie says", Taz said.

Torrie smirked before lifting Victoria, placing her on her back before dropping down.

"Widow's peak", Cole announced.

"This PPV is called No Mercy Cole, that is exactly what Torrie is showing Victoria", Taz said.

The crowd cheered and looked surprised. Torrie pinned Victoria, getting only the two.

"What! Victoria is still in this Cole. She's not done yet", Taz said.

Torrie stood and walked over to the corner, climbing up to the top. She was getting ready to do a diving crossbody when Victoria came up behind her.

"Suplex off the top rope, ouch", Taz said.

"I think Torrie might have hit her head", Cole said.

It took a minute for Torrie to remember what she was doing. She didn't count on Victoria getting up that quick. She sat up, as did Victoria. She jumped at Torrie and hit her with her elbow. Torrie tried really hard to cover her face.

There was only one thing she could do. Something Taker had taught her, but she didn't have it down yet. If she messed it up, the crowd would eat her alive. If she didn't try, she would lose and would probably be bumped to the back of the line. She and Taker were walking on thin ice with Triple H.

She would also be letting her mentor down if she didn't at least try. Taking a deep breath while trying to dodge one of Victoria's hits.

It was now or never.

Torrie lifted her legs up, trapping one of Victoria's arms. Putting Victoria in Taker's submission, Hell's Gate. The crowd went crazy.

"Is she doing what I think she is?", Cole asked.

"She is. Hell's Gate. The Deadman's submission ", Taz announced.

"I wonder if he's ok with this?", Cole asked.

"Of course he is Cole, that's his protégé after all.", Taz said.

Victoria tapped and Torrie had won her first PPV match. Torrie let her go and stood, smiling from ear to ear. The ref held her hand up. Coming from the crowd, Christy and Lita slid into the ring behind her. She turned only to get slapped, both grabbing her and doing a Russian leg sweep.

"You aren't champion material", Lita yelled.

"We belong at the top, not you", Christy yelled before kicking Torrie.

Victoria stood and grabbed Lita, hitting her with the Widow's peak. Christy was going for her when Melina slid into the ring and clotheslined her. Trish's music played as she ran down the ramp, before she could get in the ring, Torrie dropkicked her and she fell back.

Christy and Lita helping her up.

"This isn't over", Trish yelled.

Melina and Victoria took Torrie's hands and lifted both in the air. The crowd cheered.

"Looks like Victoria and Melina are team Torrie", Taz said.

"And so is the crowd", Cole said.

* * *

Triple H was waiting for Torrie when they reached the back. He clapped.

"You certainly proved me wrong. I just hope nothing bad happens to you before you get the chance to have your match with Trish", he said, walking passed her and laughing softly.

"Don't listen to him, I've got plans for him after I'm done with JBL", Taker said.

"He sent Lita and Christy out there. Didn't he?", she said.

He nodded before looking at her. He smiled.

"That was a great match, the crowd ate it up after you used my submission hold", he said.

"I was a little nervous because I didn't think I would be able to get it since she was hitting me, but I pushed all the doubt out of my head and I didn't want to let you down", she said.

He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you didn't", he said.

She smiled.

"I've got to go, my match is next", he said, before leaving her side.

* * *

Getting to the ring, Undertaker handed his title over to the ref.

"JBL can't even look Taker in the eyes", Cole said.

"Would you?", Taz asked.

"If I was crazy and I had a death wish", Cole said.

JBL was the first to hit, trying to get in a few good punches, pushing Taker back. Taker grabbed him by the neck and JBL froze, before being hit by Taker. Taker picked him up and threw him across the ring.

Taker walked over and before JBL could stand, he kicked him repeatedly. Taker pulled him to the middle of the ring and dropped an elbow on him. Taker smirked down at JBL before helping him up and head butting him.

"The Phenom is playing with JBL right now", Taz said.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught him not to play with his food", Cole said.

JBL tried to stand again, Taker twisting his arm back and climbing up to the top rope.

"Old School", Taz said excited.

Taker smirked as JBL stood, walking over to him and head butting him again.

"JBL looks like he's in some serious pain and Undertaker doesn't seem to care", Cole said.

"Of course he doesn't, his title is on the line Cole", Taz said.

Taker kept punching JBL and choking him. The ref tried to stop him, but jumped out of the ring when he turned on him. Taker grabbed JBL and threw him across towards the ropes. JBL bounced off and hit Taker on his back.

Taker stood and looked him right in the eyes.

"I think JBL just about pissed himself Cole", Taz said.

Taker punched him right in the throat. He walked over to where JBL was on the floor and picked him up, throwing him across again and JBL bounced off the ropes, only this time he got a big boot in the face.

"Ouch", Cole announced.

Taker tried to drop another elbow on JBL again, but he moved. They both stood. JBL grabbed Taker and hit him, pushing him back towards one of the corners. He punched and kicked till Taker was on the floor. Grabbing him by his hair and pulling him towards the center of the ring, punching him once in the face.

He pushed Taker towards the ropes, wanting to clothesline him, but he ducked under JBL's arm. Grabbing JBL by the throat, the crowd cheered. He chokeslammed JBL and the crowd got louder.

"I think JBL is crying Cole", Taz said.

"I'd be crying too if I was being man handled.", Cole said.

Taker looked towards the ramp and climbed out of the ring, pulling JBL with him. JBL held onto the ropes. Taker punched JBL to make him let go of the ropes and he did. Taker pushed JBL towards the steps, making him crash against them.

He lifted him and walked up the ramp, tombstoning him. He was about to place him in the hearse when Heidenreich popped out, trying to cover his face this a wet cloth.

"This isn't good for the Deadman Cole", Taz said.

They both tried to put Undertaker into the back, but a chair shot to Heidenreich's back had JBL stumbling.

"What is Torrie doing? She's going to get killed", Cole said.

She hit him again while JBL tried to right himself. Putting Taker down, he was going for Torrie. She was going to push the chair into JBL's stomach, but he stopped it and pulled it out of her hands. He lifted it to hit her, but was stopped.

"Its Kane", Taz said excited.

Kane had grabbed the chair and pulled it out of JBL's hand, slamming it into his back. With Kane's help, Torrie got JBL into the hearse. Closing the door and patting the hood of the car.

Kane helped Taker up and to the back.

"See, I told you, show no fear and he'll help you", Taker mumbled.

Torrie smiled.

 **Took some of the match from the original one, just changed the ending to it.**


	11. Chapter 11-Triple Threat

Taker was leaning back against the wall, Kane handed him a water.

"I had a back up for Orlando", Taker said.

"I tried to get to you as fast as I could. You're lucky your protégé was close by", Kane said.

Taker looked at Torrie and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Looks like you've gotten over your fears.", he said.

"You help me, it's only fair I do the same", she said.

Hunter's music played in the arena.

"I thought your match was the last", Torrie said.

Taker nodded and stood.

"It was and I have a feeling the speech he's about to make is about us", Taker said, walking down the hall.

Kane and Torrie followed him out to the ramp. They looked down at Hunter. He smiled, Trish, Lita, and Christy were in the ring with him.

"I'm glad you three can join us. I was just about to address you", he said.

He looked at the three women beside him.

"I meant we, we have something to tell your protégé", he said.

Taker had a feeling Torrie was about to have her number one contender taken away from her.

"See, yes, she won the match cleanly, but she attacked our women's champion. Trish wanted to help Torrie fend off Lita and Christy. She attacked her", Triple H said.

Trish nodded and pretended to cry. Lita and Christy patting her back in comfort.

"Liar", Torrie yelled.

Kane held her back.

"So for that senseless attack, you are stripped of the number one contender spot", he said.

The crowd booed. Torrie looked at Taker, watching as he glared at Hunter. A ref handed Taker a mic.

"You forgot the part where you sent Heidenreich during my match so I would lose", Taker said.

Hunter smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I have no reason to interfere with your match.", he said.

"Sure", Taker said.

"Are you calling me a liar? If I was you, I'd keep my mouth shut Taker", Hunter shouted.

"I hope you keep your mouth shut, I think we're all tired of hearing your voice", Taker said.

The crowd laughed and chanted yes. Hunter was getting frustrated.

"Your protégé wants to keep her spot, she has a triple threat match at SmackDown and you have a match with me", Hunter announced.

Taker smirked and glanced at Torrie, nodding. She smirked too before looking at the group in the ring.

"We're ready for you", Taker said, before dropping the mic and walking to the back.

Kane and Torrie followed.

* * *

Meeting with Torrie and Kane before SmackDown tomorrow.

"This match isn't a triple threat match", Taker said.

Torrie looked at him confused as she put her hair into a ponytail.

"Its going to be a two on one, they'll go after you because they can.", Kane said.

Torrie nodded, understanding now. Triple H and Trish wanted her to get hurt and lose.

"Kane's here to help me train you. Two on one", Taker said, standing beside Kane.

"Isn't it a little unfair since you two are taller and more experienced in this kind of situation?", Torrie asked.

Kane chuckled.

"We aren't coming at you full speed, we are slowing it down for you.", Kane said.

Torrie nodded. Kane went up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there anyway you can get out of this? He's not holding onto you tight, for now.", Taker said.

"I could turn and head butt whoever is holding me before her partner attacks", Torrie said.

"And once she lets go, while she's stumbling, you'll have the other to take care of. Attack her before she attacks you", Taker said.

Torrie turned in Kane's arms and pretended to head butt him. He let go and stumbled back a bit. She turned and speared Taker or at least attempted too. Taker nodded and sat back on the mat.

"Good", he said.

"Then I'll go back over to Kane and dropkick him", she said.

She pretended to hit him and he fell back.

"You want to win this quick before Triple H sends out Trish", Taker said.

She nodded.

"While Kane is out, I'll run over to him and do Hell's Gate. Whether its Lita or Christy, they'll tap", Torrie said.

"That's good, Trish won't make it down the ramp in time", Taker said.

"What if I have backup ready?", she asked.

"Neither Kane nor I could interfere, it would be really unfair", Taker said.

"No, not you two. Melina and Victoria", she said.

Taker thought about it.

"They don't like Lita and Christy. They'll be willing to help or at least I hope so", Torrie said.

Taker looked at Kane and he shrugged.

"We can't go out there, and they can keep Trish from interrupting", Kane said.

Taker nodded.

"Ask them", he said.

She smiled.

"Now, let's try this full speed shall we", Taker said standing.

* * *

Getting to SmackDown, Torrie found her way to the women's locker room. She knew Trish took her time getting here and Lita was probably with Triple H and Christy. Finding Melina in one corner and Victoria across from her.

She walked over to Melina.

"What do you want?", Melina asked her.

"I'm here to ask for your help. The both of you", Torrie said.

Victoria turned and placed her hands on her hips before walking over to Melina and Torrie.

"Our help? Why?", Victoria asked.

"I have a triple threat match against Lita and Christy. Now, I can win, I know I can, but", she was cut off.

"Trish", Melina said.

Torrie nodded.

"You need us to make sure she doesn't interfere", Victoria said.

"Yes", Torrie said.

"I've been wanting to get my hands on Lita for a while. If this gives me a chance to hit her in the near future, I'll help you", Victoria said.

Torrie looked at Melina. She stood.

"I'll do it, if and only if I get a match with you once you've won the women's championship", Melina said smiling.

Torrie smiled and nodded.

"It's a deal", she said.

* * *

Kane had a match with Booker T, in the middle of it. Randy came out and slid into the ring, doing the RKO on Kane. They rang the bell and Triple H's music played. He walked down the ramp with JBL beside him. Both laughing and smiling as the crowd booed.

Randy was circling Kane. Booker T tried to confront Randy, but he pushed him aside. Booker was going to charge at Randy but was pulled out of the ring by JBL and thrown into the steps. Triple H laughed before getting in the ring, along with JBL. Triple H pointed at Kane and Randy sat him up.

Randy was holding one arm and JBL was holding the other. Triple H lifted a mic to speak.

"Oh brother, where for art thou?", Triple H said, smirking, before picking up Kane and doing the pedigree.

Taker came out from the back and ran down the ramp. Sliding in as Triple H slid out. It was him against Randy and JBL. Booker T stood and slid in, helping Taker take out Randy and JBL. Throwing them over the top rope to land at Triple H's feet.

"You've just made the biggest mistake", Triple H yelled at Booker and Taker.

Undertaker went over to Kane and helped him up. Booker taking his other side.

* * *

Torrie's match was next, but she wanted to check up on Kane to see how he was.

"He wasn't hurt too bad, besides that hit was nothing", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"Did you talk to Victoria and Melina?", he asked.

"Yeah, they're willing to help", she said.

"Good. Watch your back at all times and remember, finish this quick", he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes sir", she said, before walking towards Gorilla to make her enterance.

Torrie looked at both women, they had smirks on their faces like they knew something she didn't. It made her uneasy at first, but then she remembered her training with Taker and Kane.

The bell rang and both women ran at her, punching and kicking. Lita grabbed Torrie from behind and held her for Christy to hit.

"This isn't good Cole", Taz said.

Christy laughed. Torrie turned like she rehearsed with Kane and Taker. Head butting Lita. She let go of Torrie. Torrie turned and speared Christy as hard as she could. Standing and going over to Lita.

"Dropkick to Lita", Cole announced.

Lita fell through the ropes and out of the ring. Torrie went over to Christy and put her in the submission hold. Christy tapped right away. Trish ran out and Torrie stood, ready for her. Suddenly Trish stopped and smirked.

Someone grabbed Torrie by her shoulder and turned her. It was Triple H.

"Pedigree to Torrie, ouch", Cole said.

Triple H laughed and got out of the ring. Trish joined him, along with Christy and Lita. Victoria ran out and down the ramp, spearing Trish. Triple H looked shocked.

"Help her", he shouted at Lita and Christy.

Before Christy could get close to Victoria and Trish, Melina came out and clotheslined her. Lita didn't know which woman to help. Torrie stood slowly and watched what was happening outside of the ring. Lita had grabbed Victoria, trying to pull her off of Trish.

Torrie stood and ran towards the ropes. Flying out between two and taking down everyone in front of her. She helped Melina and Victoria up, walking up the ramp and holding their hands up. The crowd cheered.

Triple H angrily stomped his way to them when Kane came out. Hunter backed up, holding his hands up.

"Don't do this Kane, don't", he shouted.

He backed up and hit something, looking up. It was Taker, he smirked down at Hunter. Before he could move away from him, Taker grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him. Randy came out with JBL. Booker followed to help Taker and Kane.

Once Team Triple H was laying on the floor in front of them. Taker smirked.

"I would think twice next time before attacking my crew", Taker said, dropping the mic.

Triple H sat up and glared at Taker.

"This isn't over Taker, not by a long shot", Hunter yelled over the music.


	12. Chapter 12-A Team

To start off SmackDown, Triple H walked out. Trish, Lita, and Christy with him. He lifted the mic to his lips.

"Undertaker's protégé thinks it's ok to attack our women's champion. She thinks she's good enough to call herself a champion. Just because he teaches you, it doesn't mean you are good enough to call yourself a champion. Its all smoke and mirrors folks", Triple H said.

The fans booed. Triple H smirked.

"He's got you all fooled, just like he fooled that pathetic Torrie Wilson, into thinking she's a wrestler", Triple H laughed.

Hunter looked at the women in the ring with him.

"I know you can beat Torrie, you've done it once before. When no one knew who the hell she was", Triple H.

Trish laughed.

The lights dimmed and Undertaker's music played. He walked out slowly, looking out into the crowd. Torrie, Melina, and Victoria joined him.

Taker lifted the mic to his lips.

"Its funny how you are so focused on my protégé and Trish, that you've somehow forgotten about me kicking your ass", Taker said.

Hunter pointed at Taker and yelled angry words at him. Taker smirked.

"Why don't you let the women settle their little feud alone and you and I can talk about our situation", Taker said.

Hunter glared at him.

"I got one better for you Taker", Hunter said.

Trish nodded at him.

"My girls here want a piece of your girls. Three on three, tonight", Hunter said.

Taker looked at the women beside him, all three nodded. Torrie whispered to him.

"Ask him for a match tonight too", she said.

Taker nodded and looked back at Hunter.

"As long as I get a match with you", Taker said.

Triple H raised a brow. The fans chanting yes. Hunter nodded.

"Fine, but it will be me, Randy, and JBL. Find yourself some partners Taker", Hunter said, dropping the mic.

Taker nodded.

* * *

The women were getting ready for their match. Torrie wasn't nervous and she knew it was because of her training with Undertaker. He gave her a confidence she never knew was there.

"We've got this", Victoria said.

Torrie nodded. Her music played and all three women walked out. Heads held high as they got into the ring.

Trish's music was next and she walked out, title on her shoulder as she smirked out at the crowd. Lita and Christy on either side of her.

Getting to the ring, all three women climbed in. She handed her title to the ref, who handed it to someone outside of the ring.

Victoria and Lita were starting the match. Waiting for the bell, Lita ran at Victoria. Lita clotheslined Victoria and then put her in a headlock. Victoria tried to get out of it, but couldn't. Lita dragged her down, turning, Victoria reached for the ropes and was able to grab one.

The ref making Lita let go of Victoria. Lita let go and stood, getting ready to go after Victoria. Tripping Lita, making her fall into the ropes. Victoria stood and grabbed Lita.

"Spider's web", Cole announced after Victoria had done her finisher on Lita.

She pinned her, but only got the two count.

"Come on Victoria", Torrie cheered on her friend.

Victoria dragged Lita a bit before walking over to a corner and climbing up to the top rope.

"Moonsault", Taz announced.

Lita rolled away and Victoria missed, landing on her stomach.

"That's got to hurt, ouch", Cole said.

Lita stands slowly and crawls over to the corner where Trish and Christy were waiting, holding out their hands for a tag.

"Come on Victoria", Melina shouted.

Victoria also stood slowly, close to tagging Melina, but Lita got to Trish first and she ran in, grabbing Victoria by her ankle and throwing her across the ring. Trish laughed and rolled her eyes, before looking at Victoria. Trish jumped on her and grabbed her hair, slamming her head into the mat and screaming.

Victoria grabbed Trish by her hair and was able to turn them. Trish tried to stand but Victoria had her by the hair. The ref trying to separate them. Finally Victoria let go and slapped Trish, Trish returned it. Victoria slapped her harder and Trish fell, Victoria reached out and tagged Melina.

Trish stood and ran to tag in Christy, and rolling out of the ring. She looked at Melina and shook a finger at her.

"Not today", Trish yelled.

Christy got in and smirked at Melina. Melina clotheslined her, Christy stood and as Melina turned, Christy dropkicked her. Christy grabbed Melina by her hair and dragged her to the middle of the ring. Hitting her with her forearm.

Christy walked over to the corner and climbed to the top rope, doing a diving crossbody on Melina. Christy stood and lifted her leg, dropping it across Melina's chest.

Christy stood.

"Get up", she yelled at Melina.

Grabbing her by her hair and lifting her to her feet. Melina pushed forward and pushing Christy into a corner.

"You want to pull my hair, let's pull yours", Melina yelled at Christy.

She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the middle of the ring. Lifting her.

"Backbreaker on Christy", Taz announced.

Melina lifted Christy again and body slamming her into the mat. Melina put Christy in her California Dream.

"Is Christy going to tap", Cole announced.

Lita jumped in and so did Victoria. Lita was able to break the hold before Christy tapped. Victoria jumped at Lita and rolled out of the ring with her while hitting her with her forearm. Christy crawled over to Trish and went for the tag, Melina did the same. Christy rolled out of the ring and Melina sat in the corner.

Everyone cheered when Trish and Torrie were standing in the ring together. Trish looked at her corner.

"No where to run Trish", Torrie yelled.

Trish ran at her and tried to clothesline her, but Torrie ducked under her arm. She turned to Trish and smirked, Trish screamed before going for Torrie again. Torrie grabbed her by her hair.

"Facebuster to Trish", Cole announced.

Torrie was about to put Trish in the Hell's Gate, but Lita and Christy pulled Trish out. They handed the title to Lita as they walked up the ramp. Torrie watched as they left, making Torrie, Melina, and Victoria the winners of the match.

* * *

Undertaker couldn't believe it. He shook his head as he saw the look of disappointment on Torrie's face.

"She had that win clean", Kane said.

Taker nodded.

"She needs to have that singles match against Trish, we know she can do it", Booker said.

"I'll get it for her, she's going to have her moment at Survivor Series. Trust me", Taker said as his music played for his match.

All three men walked out and made their way to the ring. Booker and JBL would be starting the match. JBL would avoid trying to get hit by Booker, taunting him and yelling things at him.

Booker was able to push JBL, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind JBL's back. JBL elbowed Booker in the face before turning to face him. JBL slapped Booker, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him towards a corner.

Slamming Booker's face into the turnbuckle.

Booker turned and started slapping JBL as hard as he could in order to get out of the corner. He pushed JBL towards the ropes, he bounced off and hit Booker's back hard. Pushing Booker back into the corner and slapping his chest.

JBL grabbed Booker in a headlock, facing Undertaker.

"This is the best team you could come up with? Pathetic", JBL yelled at Taker.

While JBL was too busy taunting Taker, Booker was able to lift JBL and Suplex him. Booker stood and jumped towards the corner, tagging Kane. JBL stood and watched as Kane walked towards him.

He quickly moved towards his corner and tagged Randy. Randy ran at Kane and Kane wrapped his hand around Randy's throat, lifting him.

"Chokeslam to Orton", Cole said.

Hunter shook his head.

"Finish it Kane", Taker said.

Kane nodded and dragged Randy to the center of the ring. He was going to Tombstone him, but Randy got out of it and kicked Kane. Kane trying to regain his balance, was speared by Randy. Randy hit Kane with his forearm several times.

He tried dragging Kane to the middle of the ring, but couldn't seem too. Kane sat up and Randy took a few steps back, stunned.

"Don't let him stand", Hunter yelled.

Randy shook his head and went to grab Kane, but was stopped when Kane once again wrapped his hand around Randy's throat. Standing, Randy was able to elbow the back of Kane's head to get him to let go.

Kane released Randy. Randy quickly made his way to Hunter, who was shaking his head no. Randy tagged him in. Taker smirked, Kane looked towards Taker, before making his way over to him and tagging him in. Hunter was going to tag in JBL, but he shook his head no and jumped down.

"You coward", Hunter yelled.

He turned to face Taker, only to get clotheslined. Taker circled Hunter.

"Come on Hunter, I thought you were going to teach me a lesson", Taker said.

He grabbed Triple H and threw him across the ring. Triple H stood with the help of the ropes. Taker got closer, reaching out for Hunter when he turned and hit him with his forearm. Taker stumbled and Triple H knew that was his moment.

"DDT to the Phenom", Cole said.

Triple H grabbed Taker and stood him up.

"Better luck next time Taker", Hunter said to him while setting him up for a Pedigree.

Taker stood, taking Triple H with him, maneuvering him to his shoulder and running towards the corner. Dropping Triple H face first into the turnbuckle.

"Snake Eyes", Cole announced.

"Don't turn around Hunter", Taz said.

Hunter turned.

"Big boot to the face", Cole said.

"Ouch", Taz said.

Taker was setting up Hunter for the Hell's Gate, when he noticed JBL slid into the ring. He was going to stand but stopped when he saw Booker enter and clothesline JBL, rolling him out of the ring.

Randy came up behind Taker, but Kane showed up. Choke slamming Randy. Taker had the hold on Hunter. Triple H tried to find a way to get out of it, reaching for a rope. Nothing. He finally tapped. Making Taker, Kane, and Booker the winners of the match. The fans cheered as they lifted their hands. Triple H was pulled out of the ring by Randy.


	13. Chapter 13-Contracts

"I would have won that match and you know it. I want a rematch", Torrie yelled at Hunter.

He rubbed his shoulder while glaring at her.

"That's not my problem. Why don't you go find your mentor and bug him about it.", Hunter said standing.

"Because you are the one who made that match in the first place.", Torrie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hunter sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Listen Torrie, I don't know what kind of things Undertaker is whispering in your ear, but let's just admit it now. You aren't Women's Champion material", Hunter said smirking.

"And why not?", Taker asked, appearing behind Hunter.

Torrie smirked. Hunter looked from Taker to Torrie.

"Because, all you are is eye candy. You are a punching bag for the other women to get over. Sorry, but it's true", Hunter said.

Torrie slapped Hunter across his face.

"I'll show you eye candy", Torrie said, before walking away.

Hunter rubbed his cheek and looked at Taker.

"See you next Thursday", Taker said, chuckling and walking away.

* * *

Getting to work, Torrie noticed she didn't have a match. Melina and Victoria had one against Christy and Lita. She walked down the hall and found Vince.

"Mr. McMahon, can I have a word", she said.

He nodded.

"Make it quick", he said.

"Why don't I have a match tonight? Hunter was suppose to give me my rematch", Torrie said.

Vince shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him today.", Vince said.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the women's title match, when do I get my shot?", Torrie asked.

Vince looked confused.

"You don't. It will be a triple threat match at Survivor series. Trish vs Lita vs Christy. It was promised to them if they helped Trish", he said like it was no big deal.

"But I won the number one contender spot, that should be my match", Torrie said angry.

Vince sighed.

"I get it, you're angry but", she cut him off.

"I'm not angry, I'm pissed. I've shown all of you that I can do this. I won each of those matches clean, I want my shot", Torrie said, almost shouting.

Vince was getting angry that she was practically yelling at him. Taker showed up and set his hand on Torrie's shoulder.

"Give her the match Vince, she deserves it", Taker said.

Vince cleared his throat. It was like a light bulb went off in his head and he nodded.

"I've got something better. Triple H asked for a rematch with you too Taker. Why not make it a tag team match.", Vince said.

He nodded his head.

"Yes, yes we'll do that. I like it", Vince said.

"If we win, I get Trish, one on one next Thursday and if I win that match, make it a fatal four way at Survivor Series for the women's title", Torrie said.

She knew she was probably getting ahead of herself, but why not just throw it out there now. She wanted it secure.

"Make it a contract signing tonight, if we win", Torrie said.

Taker smirked, he's taught her well. Vince smirked and wagged his finger at her.

"Smart girl, yes, if you win, I'll give you the one on one. It will be a contract signing tonight, no interruptions, just you and Trish. I'll go have the contract written up now", he said.

Torrie nodded and they watched as Vince walked away. Torrie turned to face her mentor.

"I know I jumped ahead of myself there, but it was necessary. I don't want this taken from me again", Torrie said.

Taker nodded.

"You did what you had too, I would have done the same. I will do everything in my power to make sure I help us win tonight. We are going to get you that match against Trish next Thursday and then that match at Survivor", Taker said.

Torrie smiled and nodded.

* * *

Vince had gone out before them, announcing to the fans that there was a contract on the line. Trish didn't like it, but didn't argue with Vince.

"If they win, you both will sign this contract after and there will be a match next Thursday to determine whether the match at Survivor will be a fatal four way for the women's title", Vince announced.

The fans cheered as Vince held up the black folder that held the contract. Trish rolled her eyes. Vince made his way out of the ring and sat down in a chair near the announce table.

"Looks like Mr. McMahon is sticking around.", Cole said.

Triple H and Undertaker started the match. They locked up before Triple H pushed Taker into a corner. Pressing his forearm into Taker's face. Taker took a step up the first rope, Hunter realized what he was doing and tried to back away, but Taker had him by the arm.

Getting to the top rope. Taker walked along it.

"Old School on Triple H", Cole announced.

Hunter bounced off the mat. Undertaker was going to put him in his submission hold, Trish ran in and broke it up. Torrie crept up behind her and clotheslined her. Trish stood as Torrie bounced off the ropes.

"Running DDT on Trish", Taz announced.

Torrie rolled Trish out of the ring and she followed. Taker and Triple H were still in. Torrie went back over to her corner and watched both men stand. Taker went for Triple H but he ducked under his arm.

"Neckbreaker to Taker. Right now the favor is in Triple H. He has the Deadman right where he wants him", Cole said.

Triple H stood and smirked down at Taker. Triple H circled Taker before dropping a knee onto his chest.

"Ouch, that's got to hurt", Taz said.

Triple H stood and yanked Taker up onto his knees.

"Get up", Triple H yelled, slapping the back of Taker's head.

"Come on Taker", Torrie yelled and holding out her hand.

She hoped her mentor got out of this and tagged her in. Triple H was setting him up for a Pedigree. She was getting ready to run in and interrupt if she needed too.

"I think this might be it for the Phenom Cole", Taz announced.

Before Triple H could hit the Pedigree, Taker lifted him and threw him over his head before jumping towards his corner and tagging in Torrie. He rolled out and she quickly ran in. Trish followed, Torrie clotheslined her.

Trish stood and Torrie ran at her again.

"DDT to Trish. I think Torrie just might become our Women's Champion.", Cole announced.

Torrie stood and grabbed Trish by her hair, pulling her up and throwing her across the ring. Triple H grabbed Torrie by her ankle. Taker ran over to him and speared him. Torrie turned, only to get clotheslined by Trish. She tried to stand but Trish kicked her back down.

"Come on, you think you deserve to take me on", Trish yelled.

Torrie crawled to a corner and turned to face Trish. Trish grabbed her ankle and pulled her. Torrie jumped up and superkicked Trish in the face.

"Ouch, Trish felt that", Taz said.

Torrie pulled Trish towards the center and applied the figure four leglock. Trish quickly tapped out, the ref called the match. Undertaker slid into the ring and hugged Torrie.

"You did it kid", he said to her.

The ref held their hands up, announcing them the winners. Vince clapped and made his way into the ring. Opening the black folder and holding out a pen to Torrie. She smiled and signed the contract. Bending down to Trish, Vince held the pen out and holding open the folder.

She glared at him, but had no choice and signed her name. Vince congratulated Taker and Torrie.

"Next Thursday, the match is set Taz. Trish and Torrie for the chance to be in the match at Survivor Series", Cole said.

"I think Torrie has a great chance to become our Women's Champion. She's showed us match after match that she can do this.", Taz said.

"I don't know, Trish is pretty fond of that title. She won't hand it over without a real fight", Cole said.

* * *

"That was amazing. I've never felt so much adrenaline in my life. I actually made her tap", Torrie said excited.

Taker watched with amusement as she seemed to be glowing at the win.

"Have that same attitude next Thursday and you'll have that win in the bag. Remember, this is your time", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.


	14. Chapter 14-A Message

Torrie paced Gorilla. Wringing her hands and feeling her heart racing. She was one step closer to that title and she wasn't going to stop till she got it.

"Are you nervous?", Taker asked.

Torrie looked at him.

"No. Yes. A little.", she said.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Its ok if you are, this match is different from all the others. This one's important", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"And listen to me when I say, that it's ok if you don't win. You've learned how to fight for what you want and I know that if you don't win this match, you'll keep fighting till you do", he said.

She nodded.

"You've earned my respect and the respect of your co-workers. You also got the wwe universe behind you. Just keep fighting", Taker said.

Torrie nodded. Her music played and she froze for a second. Taker put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"You belong here Torrie, now show them", Taker said.

She walked out and the crowd cheered. Trish glared at her and rolled her eyes. Telling the crowd to shut up.

"I would like to know what was in that contract Cole", Taz said.

"Well if Torrie manages to beat Trish right now, she gets the chance to join Christy and Lita at Survivor Series on Sunday for the women's title. Making that match a fatal four way Taz", Cole announced.

"Do you believe Torrie can do it?", Taz asked.

"If you would have asked me that question several months ago. No, I wouldn't believe it, but I do think Torrie has a big chance", Cole said.

Taz nodded.

"I want someone to look me in the eye and tell me Torrie hasn't improved. They are either lying or Trish fans", Cole said.

Taz chuckled.

"I have to agree with you Cole", Taz said.

Trish pointed to her title.

"You will never have this", she yelled.

The ref took the title from Trish.

"Another clause in this match is, if anyone comes out to help Trish, Torrie automatically wins, but I don't think Torrie wants to win that way", Cole said.

They rang the bell and they locked up. Trish pushed her forearm into Torrie's face. Trish turned and did a Russian leg sweep. Grabbing Torrie by her hair and throwing her across the ring. Torrie stood and Trish lifted her, doing a backbreaker on Torrie.

Trish didn't give Torrie enough time to think of her move or to apply it. Trish knew better than to give her a second to think.

"Come on Torrie", Trish yelled.

Trish straddled Torrie and kept hitting her with her forearm. Finally standing, she pointed at Torrie.

"This is who you want as your women's champion", she shouted.

Grabbing Torrie by her hair, she threw her across the ring. Laughing. Torrie had to find her moment, the right moment. Letting Trish exhaust herself. Torrie stood and ran at Trish. Trish lifted her.

"Spinebuster to Torrie, ouch", Cole said.

Trish shrugged and pinned Torrie. The ref only getting the two count.

"Torrie is still in this. So far its been Trish giving it all she's got, but Torrie isn't leaving that easily.", Taz said.

"What!", Trish yelled.

"I don't think Trish is too happy about that Taz", Cole said.

She hit Torrie with her forearm again, several times. She stood and walked over to the corner, climbing up to the top. Torrie quickly stood as best she could and did Trish's move against her.

"Stratusphere to Trish. Torrie is back in this", Cole announced.

Torrie stood and did a low dropkick to Trish. Torrie picked Trish up by her hair and threw her across the ring.

"Doesn't feel good does it Trish", Torrie yelled and grabbed her hair again.

Throwing her back across. She straddled Trish and threw a few forearms at her.

"This. Is. My. Time", Torrie shouted at Trish.

Torrie stood and the crowd cheered. Grabbing Trish's feet, she applied an inverted Indian deathlock. Something Taker had shown her. Trish screamed in pain before tapping out.

"Oh my god, Torrie did it. She's in the fatal four way for the women's championship", Cole announced excited.

Torrie jumped up and down, hugging the ref. He held her hand up. Getting to the back, she ran at Undertaker and hugged him. He smiled and returned the hug.

"Thank you, I'm in", she said excited.

"Don't thank me yet, you've still got to win that title", he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Undertaker was getting ready for his title match against Eddie Gurrero. Hunter came on the screen and glared. Randy and JBL beside him.

"Come Survivor Series, I'm taking you out Taker. Be ready with your team, I know mine is", Hunter said, before the screen cut to black.

Taker raised a brow and set his hands on his hips. Nodding. He was ready and so was his team.

"It looks like the main event of Survivor Series will be Team Undertaker vs Team Triple H. Six on six", Cole announced.

"So this means Torrie will have two matches that night and so will Trish, Lita, and Christy. Seeing as Torrie is team Taker and Trish, Lita, and Christy are on team Triple H", Taz said.

"True", Cole said.

Before they rang the bell, Hunter's music played and he walked out. Eddie and Taker looked confused before realizing why he came out. This was his way of playing mind games with him. Hunter sat beside the announce table. He gestured for them to continue, so they rang the bell. Starting the match.

Taker and Eddie locked in, when someone grabbed Taker by the ankle. Eddie backed up and looked around, he had no idea what was going on. JBL had him by the ankle and Randy held his other. He tried to get his leg out of their hold, but couldn't. Hunter slid into the ring.

"Get out", he yelled at Eddie.

Eddie did and walked up the ramp. Hunter hit Taker over and over again. Grabbing him by his hair.

"This is what it's going to be like at Survivor Series. Get ready", Hunter yelled at Taker.

Setting him up for the Pedigree. Hunter, Randy, and JBL stood over Taker with smirks on their faces. Kane's music played and he made his way out, followed by Booker. Hunter and his team made their way out of the ring and went through the crowd.

Booker checked on Taker as Kane kept an eye on Hunter.

"We end this at Survivor Series", Hunter yelled.

Kane and Booker helped Taker to the back. Torrie ran over and checked on him.

"I knew Hunter was out there for a reason. I should have had you guys go out there sooner", Torrie said.

"We didn't see Randy or JBL go out there, if we had we would have gone too", Booker said.

"I'm fine, wasn't too bad. He was just sending a message to me, a warning.", Taker said.

"We've got this, we've beaten them before", Victoria said.

Taker nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Survivor

**Survivor Series-**

This was her chance to prove to everyone that she could do it. Taker was right, whether she wins this title or not, she's proved herself. This fatal four way is going to say that. Taker tapped her shoulder after seeing the look on her face. She jumped and looked at him.

"Deep breaths", he said.

She nodded and rubbed her hands together.

"Shake it off, remember what I've taught you. Remember, whether you win", she cut him off.

"Or lose, I've proven myself and keep fighting", she finished with a smile.

He returned it with a nod. They watched as match after match passed. The closer it got to hers, the more she got nervous.

"Your match is next", Taker said.

She swallowed and nodded, he walked her to gorilla. Trish was standing next to Hunter, they both looked over and glared.

"Don't be quick to pin her, take your time and remember, you don't have to pin Trish in this.", Taker whispered.

"But it would be much sweeter if I did", she said.

He chuckled.

"I agree, so try to pin her", he said, before winking.

Lita and Christy were standing together, but neither said a word to each other. It was every woman for herself. There were no friendships in a fatal four way. Lita's music was the first to play.

"We'll be back here waiting to celebrate with you", Taker said.

Behind him she could see Kane, Booker, Melina, and Victoria. She looked back at Taker. He squeezed her shoulder when her music played.

"Go get them", he said, before she left his side.

* * *

Each woman was standing against a corner, waiting for them to ring the bell. Trish didn't want to wait any longer and attacked Torrie, knocking her down and out of the ring. The ref rang the bell and Lita attacked Trish. Trish pushed her back into a corner and Christy was going to get Trish from behind.

Trish kicked Christy, knocking her back before going back over to Lita and hitting her with her forearm.

"None of you are touching my title", Trish yelled at Lita.

Trish kicked Lita several times. Christy slowly stood and Torrie slid back into the ring. Torrie stood and grabbed Christy, as Trish turned. Torrie pushed Christy into Trish. Lita ran at Torrie and clotheslined her. Lifting her by her hair.

"Russian leg sweep", Cole announced.

Lita stood with a smirk.

"I don't think Torrie realizes what she's gotten herself into", Cole said.

"I think she does. She knows what's on the line and she's not going to stop till she gets her hands on that title", Taz said.

She kicked Torrie. Grabbing Torrie by her hair.

"You are nothing, you'll never be women's champion", Lita yelled at Torrie.

Torrie slapped Lita, making her stumble back. Torrie stood and did a double knee backbreaker on Lita. She was going to go for the pin, but Christy slid in and tried to clothesline her. Torrie ducked under her arm and bounced off the ropes.

Christy turned only for Torrie to do a Thesz press. Pinning her to the mat and throwing her forearm into her. Trish slid in and grabbed Torrie by her hair. Christy rolled out of the ring. Lita stood and went to stand on the other side of Torrie.

"Russian leg sweep by both Trish and Lita. This might be it for Torrie", Cole said.

"I don't think so, Lita and Trish seem to be arguing Cole. I don't think they know whose going to pin Torrie.", Taz said.

Trish pushed Lita and Lita slapped her. Christy got back in and went to pin Torrie, both Lita and Trish kicked her.

"What are you doing?", Trish yelled at Christy.

Trish rolled Christy out, standing and turning right into a clothesline by Lita. Falling out of the ring.

"So long Trish", Lita yelled.

Torrie stood and dropkicked Lita, sending her over the top rope. Torrie ran across the ring and pushed herself off the ropes and running towards the three women outside of the ring.

"Flying Torrie. She just knocked them all back down.", Cole announced excited.

Torrie stood and grabbed Trish by her hair. Lifting her and rolling her back into the ring. Torrie stood and lifted Trish onto her shoulders.

"Fireman's carry neckbreaker!", Cole shouted.

"This is it Cole, I think we've got ourselves a new women's champion", Taz announced.

The crowd cheered as Torrie pinned Trish. Lita stood and noticed, but didn't get in on time to break it.

"And your new women's champion, Torrie Wilson", Cole announced.

"I knew she could do it. She just proved all the women on the roster and Triple H, that deserves to be here.", Taz said.

They handed Torrie the title and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes. She looked at the title in awe. Never had she thought to herself, that she would get a title shot, let alone become champion.

She lifted the title over her head and the crowd cheered. They chanted, 'You Deserve It', making her smile. Torrie looked towards Trish and walked over. Holding her hand out, Trish looked from Torrie's hand then to her face.

Trish took Torrie's hand, standing. Torrie stepped out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Getting to the back, Taker smiled and clapped. Followed by Kane, Booker, Melina, and Victoria.

"I did it", Torrie said.

"Yes you did and that crowd is right, you do deserve this", he said.

She hugged him.

"Thank you, for everything", she said softly to him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"You did it all on your own, congratulations Torrie", Taker said.

She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the women's title.

"Ok, celebration over. We've got to get ready for Team Triple H. Torrie, you've only got a few minutes to catch your breath before going out there again and fighting the big fight", Taker said.

"Don't need to catch my breath, I'm ready. You've taught me to keep fighting and that's what we are going to do tonight", Torrie said.

Taker nodded.

* * *

Hunter's team was already in the ring waiting. Undertaker's music played and they all walked out with him. Walking down the ramp, behind him. Once in the ring, each person stood in front of their opponent. Taker smirked.

Kane and Randy starting the match. Everyone else got out of the ring. Randy went over to Kane and hit him with his forearm. Kane stumbled a bit, but wrapped his hand around Randy's throat. He was going for a chokeslam, but Randy moved Kane's hand away, going for an RKO. Kane pushed him towards the corner before he could.

Kane went right for Randy, but Randy ended up kicking Kane. Hunter looked at Lita and Christy, sending them a nod. They jumped down and walked around to Melina and Victoria. Grabbing them by their ankles and pulling them off the ring.

Christy and Lita each beat a woman. Booker pushed Torrie off of the edge and hit Taker with a forearm.

"Did Booker T just turn on his team?", Cole asked.

They watched Booker push Taker into the ring. Randy did an RKO on Kane before pushing him out of the ring. Hunter got in and smirked. Both Booker and JBL, held Taker. Randy grabbed a chair from underneath and slid it into the ring towards Hunter.

He lifted it and smirked. The crowd booed.

"This is cheating, how could they do this", Taz said.

He hit Taker several times with the chair before tossing it aside.

"This is what happens when you mess with me. You think you're smarter than me, but you aren't. You didn't know one of your own turned on you for a title shot.", Hunter said laughing.

They turned Undertaker's head to face Torrie outside of the ring. She was being held by Lita and Christy.

"You're going to watch your mentor break", Hunter shouted at Torrie.

Trish speared Lita, releasing one of Torrie's hands. Torrie grabbed Christy by her hair and pushed her into the steps. Hunter's mouth dropped open at Trish's betrayal. Torrie slid into the ring and grabbed the chair. Pushing it into Hunter's stomach.

Randy was going to grab Torrie, but Kane grabbed his ankle, pulling him out and powerbombing him through the Spanish announce table. Booker and JBL released Taker and smirked. Stepping towards Torrie, she backed up a step, holding the chair tight, ready to attack either one.

Behind them, Taker sat up and Kane slid into the ring. Taker stood and looked at Kane. Both looked back at JBL and Booker. Turning them and wrapping their hands around their throats.

They lifted them up.

"Chokeslam to JBL and Booker", Cole announced.

"That's what Booker gets for turning on the Phenom", Taz said.

Kane and Taker both pinned JBL and Booker. Getting the three count.

"Team Undertaker wins", Cole announced.

Melina and Victoria slid into the ring. Trish handed Torrie the title. The ref held Kane and Taker's hands up. Getting to the back. Torrie sat beside Taker.

"What are you going to do about Booker?", she asked.

"He turned on us for a chance at the title. He wants a match, I'll give him one at SmackDown.", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"This was your night Torrie", he said, patting her shoulder.

"Our night", she said, before standing.

She left him alone in his locker room.


	16. Chapter 16-Booker

On SmackDown, Torrie was going to defend her title against Trish in their rematch. Taker found out that Booker had a match set against Eddie Gurrero. Taker wasn't scheduled to be on the show. They had given him the night off to recover from the attack Triple H had set for him. So, Booker wasn't watching his back. Feeling confident that Taker wasn't here.

Booker passed Torrie in the hall and smirked.

"Where's your mentor now?", Booker asked.

Torrie crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Honestly, if I were you, I would be looking over my shoulder. You never know when he might show up. You know him Booker, and you know what happens to people who backstab him. Don't think he's going to take your betrayal laying down", Torrie said.

Booker's smirk fell.

"I'll see you later, maybe", Torrie walked off down the hall with the title over her shoulder.

He shook his head. Thinking that she was only trying to get in his head. He stopped and realized that she had made a point. Just because they had given Undertaker the day off, didn't mean he was going to listen. The lights over him flickered and he looked up.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You are just letting her get in your head, stop it", he said to himself.

* * *

Torrie had won her match against Trish again. Walking down the hall towards her locker room, Victoria stopped her.

"You still owe me a match for the title, don't forget", Victoria said.

Torrie nodded.

"Next SmackDown, you and me. Its set", Torrie said.

Victoria smirked and nodded, pushing herself off the wall and walking away from Torrie.

* * *

Booker was waiting for his music to play so he could walk out to the ring. He was warming up when the door down the hall opened and shut. He watched and waited, but no one came down the hall.

"Hello?", he called.

No one answered, again the lights flickered. He swallowed and shook his head.

"You're letting her get to you", he spoke to himself.

"Booker", he jumped and turned.

Torrie stood there with eyebrows raised. He looked completely terrified. He took a deep breath.

"What?", he asked.

"They are looking for you in Gorilla, something about your match with Eddie", she said.

He nodded and looked down the hall where the door opened.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

Of course she knew what Undertaker was doing to Booker. He was actually the one who sent her to call Booker to get ready for the match.

"Yeah, yeah. Move", he said, pushing passed her.

He looked back every once and awhile just to make sure no one was messing with him. Getting to Gorilla, Hunter glanced at Booker.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost or something?", Triple H asked.

"Its Undertaker and his mind games. I let him get to me. Are you positive he's not here tonight?", Booker said.

"Security would have told me, he's not here", Triple H said.

Booker nodded. Hearing his music, he walked out. Eddie was already waiting for him in the ring. He rolled his shoulders back and got in. His eyes scanning the crowd for anything suspicious. Eddie gave him a look.

"Are you ready?", the ref asked.

Booker nodded. The ref rang the bell. Booker and Eddie locked up. Booker backed Eddie into a corner. Booker pushed Eddie against the ropes across and Eddie bounced off. He lifted Eddie and he fell face first into the mat.

"Ouch, Eddie is going to feel that one", Cole said.

Booker picked Eddie up and pushed him again towards the ropes. This time, with a big boot to the face. Booker went for the pin, the ref got to one when the lights went out. Within a second, they were back on.

"What's going on?", Cole asked.

"I don't know, but Booker looks scared if you asked me", Taz said.

Booker sat up on his knees and looked up at the lights. He looked towards the ramp and out in the crowd. Nothing was off. He shook his head. Lifting Eddie up and pushing him towards the ropes again. Eddie bounced off and hit Booker's elbow.

Again, Booker went for the pin and the lights went out again before snapping back on.

"Stop it", Booker yelled.

"I think Booker might be losing his mind here Cole", Taz said.

He went back over to Eddie and lifted him up. Twisting his arm, Eddie rolled out of it and Booker tried to kick him. Missing. Eddie kicked Booker and hit him with his forearm. He lifted Booker but Booker pushed himself away from Eddie.

Booker lifted Eddie over his head, Eddie landed on his feet. Kicking Booker as he turned. As Booker went to stand again, the lights went out. Turning back on, Undertaker was behind Booker. Eddie rolled out of the ring.

"Its the Phenom", Cole shouted.

Booker stood and turned right into Undertaker's hand.

"Chokeslam to Booker T", Taz said.

"You never betray the Deadman, that's what he gets for turning his back on his team", Cole said.

Taker's music played as he walked up the ramp, glancing over his shoulder once more at Booker, who was still out.

* * *

Vince made his way towards Taker.

"You were suppose to have the day off. Who gave you the right to interrupt that match", Vince said, poking Taker on his shoulder.

"You really think I wasn't going to get him back for turning his back on me?", he questioned.

Vince's face was red and angry.

"That's it, Hunter wanted it but I didn't think it was a good idea.", Vince said angry.

"Wanted what?", Taker asked.

"You in a match at Armageddon, our next ppv. Your title on the line", Vince said.

Undertaker shrugged.

"That's fine by me, it's just going to end the same.", Taker said about to leave the conversation.

"I'm not done", Vince said.

Taker faced him.

"It's going to be a fatal four way, your first opponent being named, is Booker T", Vince said.

Undertaker nodded.

"I can't wait to find out who else I'm beating to keep my title", Taker said.

Taker walked away from him. He loved how it got under Vince's skin that he couldn't intimidate him like everyone else. Vince always tried to scare Taker, but it never worked.


	17. Chapter 17-Fatal Four Way

Showing up at SmackDown, he noticed Eddie talking to Vince and Hunter angrily. He walked passed them, hearing Eddie say how Taker interrupted his match and that he wanted a shot at the title.

"We can't do that Eddie, we've got something else planned, sorry", Vince said.

Undertaker turned back towards them and cleared his throat. The three men looking over at him.

"Give him the match tonight", Taker said.

"Not against you", Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"Then against Booker, I won't interrupt this time. If Eddie wins, put him in the fatal four way. There are still two more slots open, isn't there?", Taker said.

Vince and Hunter exchanged looks. Hunter sent a small nod. Eddie smirked.

"Fine, if you win that match Eddie, you're in the fatal four way at Armageddon", Vince said.

"Yes", Eddie clapped, walking away.

Taker smiled. Vince walked away, mumbling to himself.

"I don't know what you're planning, but just know, we've got plans too.", Hunter said, before leaving him.

Taker rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. Finding Torrie and Stacy talking.

"Hey, I heard about the fatal four way. Is it true?", she asked.

He nodded.

"Most of the guys have been talking about it. They each want a chance, mostly because it's you", Stacy said.

"Booker doesn't stop bragging about how Vince likes him. All because he already filled a slot", Torrie said.

Taker nodded.

"If Eddie can beat Booker tonight, he'll fill in the third.", Taker said.

"You think Eddie can do it?", Torrie asked.

"We'll see won't we", Taker said.

The women nodded.

"Do you have a match tonight?", Taker asked, wanting to change the subject.

She nodded.

"It's against Lita.", she said, she sounded confident.

* * *

Lita and Torrie were in the ring. When they rang the bell, they circled each other.

"Torrie has been doing a wonderful job defending her reign and her title.", Taz said.

"Of course she is, she learned it from the man himself, the Phenom", Cole said.

Lita stopped and wagged a finger at Torrie. Telling her no, before slapping Torrie across the face. She grabbed Torrie and did a snap suplex to her. Lita sat up and smiled.

"It seems to me, that Lita thinks this is an easy win.", Cole said.

Torrie stood and Lita grabbed her by her neck. Doing a Russian leg sweep. Lita tried to pin Torrie, but didn't even get the one.

"Its going to be a little harder than that Lita", Taz said.

"Lita looks angry", Cole said.

She kicked Torrie several times, not letting her get up. The ref, pushing Lita away from her.

"Alright", Lita yelled at him.

She grabbed Torrie by her hair. Lifting her and kneeing her in the face. Lita laughed and went to grab Torrie, but she turned and slapped her across the face. Knocking Lita back a bit. Regaining her balance, she went for Torrie and Torrie clotheslined her. The crowd, Torrie realized was on her side. Lita stood and turned right into another clothesline from Torrie.

Again Lita stood, expecting a clothesline. She was going to duck, but Torrie dropkicked her. Torrie stood and grabbed Lita by her hair.

"Not today Lita", Torrie said, before snap suplexing her.

Torrie pulled Lita towards the center of the ring before putting her in an inverted Indian leglock. Lita screamed and tried to get out of it. Finally she tapped.

"And still your women's champion Cole, Torrie Wilson", Taz announced.

"I'm telling you, Undertaker is incredibly proud of this young woman right here.", Cole said.

* * *

Booker and Eddie were in the middle of their match, when JBL decided to interrupt their match.

"Hold on, hold on just a damn minute", he yelled into the mic.

Eddie and Booker stopped, looking at each other before watching JBL make his way down the ramp.

"How is it possible that these two idiots are in the fatal four way at Armageddon and I'm not", he said.

Booker and Eddie glared at at JBL.

"I deserve to be in that match. Just me and Undertaker, no one else", JBL said.

"Is he serious right now?", Taz asked.

The crowd booed JBL. He went to say something more, but was cut off by Undertaker's music. He froze as the Deadman made his way out. Title over his shoulder. The crowd cheered. He lifted the mic to his lips.

"I believe JBL, that I've already beaten you. Twice", Taker said.

The crowd cheered louder.

"I want into that fatal four way match, now", JBL yelled.

Undertaker was going to deny him, but Vince's music played and he walked out. A smile on his face. He pointed at JBL, lifting the mic to his lips.

"Now that sounds like a damn good idea, but you can't just come out here and damned we put you in that match. You've got to earn it like these gentlemen have", he said.

JBL shook his head no.

"Its either that, or no match at Armageddon", Vince said.

Vince looked at Taker before looking back at JBL. You've got a match tonight against Heidenreich. The winner gets the last slot", Vince said.

JBL nodded. Eddie took the mic from JBL.

"Now get out so I can beat him and take my spot", Eddie said.

JBL glared at him. Mumbling insults his way as he got out of the ring. Booker shook his head at JBL, before the ref restarted the match. Vince looked at Taker, a smile on his face. Taker knew that look well, something was up.

Walking backstage, Taker was in step with Vince.

"What?", Vince snapped.

"What are you doing?", Taker asked.

Vince stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm giving the people what they want", he said.

"Since when do you care about what they want?", Taker asked.

Vince chuckled and slapped Taker's shoulder.

"Don't over think things Taker. Enjoy your reign while you still can.", he said, patting his shoulder before walking away from him.

* * *

Torrie found Taker watching the match between Heidenreich and JBL. Eddie Guerrero had won his match, and earned his spot.

"You think JBL can beat him?", Torrie asked.

"No, but something tells me this match is already planned out.", Taker said.

Torrie nodded.

"They want you to lose the title", she said.

He nodded. They watched as JBL easily pinned Heidenreich. The crowd booed as JBL stood and the ref held his hand up. Something was definitely up. Taker rubbed his eyes and looked away from the screen and to Torrie.

"Do you have a match set for Armageddon?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Its against Christy", she said.

"That's an easy win", Taker chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18-Armageddon

Armageddon was here. Taker was walking down the hall when Heidenreich walked passed him.

"Good luck tonight", he said.

Taker looked over his shoulder at him. A smirk on Heidenreich face.

"Thanks", he replied.

Since when does Heidenreich talk to Taker? Undertaker continued down the hall, finding a screen to watch Torrie's match on. Kane was already there.

"Just in time", he said.

* * *

Christy and Torrie circled each other before Torrie clotheslined her. Christy stood, only to get clotheslined again. Torrie grabbed her by the hair and forced her up. Christy slapped Torrie across the face. She ran at her and hit Torrie with her elbow several times.

Torrie pushed Christy off her and into a corner. Christy slid out of the ring before Torrie could clothesline her. Torrie followed quickly behind Christy.

"You aren't safe outside of the ring Christy", Cole said.

Torrie superkicked Christy as she turned around. Grabbing Christy by her hair and pushing her back into the ring. Torrie went for the pin but only got the two count. Moving behind Christy, she grabbed both her legs.

"Boston crab", Cole announced.

Christy screamed and tapped.

"And still your women's champion, Torrie Wilson", Cole said.

"Torrie's at the top of her game Cole, and she's not coming down any time soon", Taz said.

* * *

Taker smiled as he watched Torrie hold her title, the biggest smile on her face. The fans cheering for her.

"She deserves it after all that hard work", Kane said beside him.

Taker nodded.

* * *

He watched as the other men made their way to the ring. He looked at his title, knowing deep down in his gut that tonight, he might lose it.

"Good luck", Hunter said, a smirk on his face.

Taker ignored him and walked out when his music played. He made his way down the ramp. The other three men in their own corners. He climbed in and handed the title to the ref.

"This is going to be an exciting fatal four way Cole", Taz said.

"I have to agree with you", Cole said.

Eddie pointed at JBL after noticing Undertaker never taking his eyes off JBL. When they rang the bell, JBL rolled out of the ring. Eddie and Booker looked down at JBL, gesturing for him to get back in the ring.

Undertaker walked up behind them and pushed them against the ropes. Taker grabbed Booker and threw him across the ring to bounce off of the ropes. Booker ran into Taker's shoulder. He walked over to Eddie next and JBL finally decided to get in and try to pin Booker. Taker turned in time to kick JBL and break up the pin.

JBL once again rolled out of the ring and away from Undertaker.

"JBL is smart to stay out of the Deadman's way", Cole said.

"Unless he follows you out of the ring", Taz said as Taker jumped down and after JBL.

Booker watched from inside the ring as both men went around it. JBL slid back into the ring. Booker and Eddie standing behind JBL as Undertaker got back in the ring.

"Stop", JBL shouted.

JBL stood and slowly turned around to see Eddie and Booker. He swallowed and attacked Booker T first, hitting him with his elbow. Booker hit him back and JBL fell back towards Eddie, who hit him as well. Then towards Taker, JBL went from one man and to another.

"I would say poor JBL, but he had this coming.", Taz said.

Eddie hit JBL with an uppercut and Taker grabbed JBL by the back of his neck. Walking him over to a corner. Booker and Eddie stood back as Taker beat JBL.

"What do you think they're talking about over there Cole?", Taz asked.

"I don't know Taz, but something does tell me, we're about to find out.", Cole said.

Taker pulled JBL to the middle of the ring and pushed him towards the ropes. JBL bounced off and into an elbow from Taker. Taker went for the pin, but both Eddie and Booker broke it up. Eddie kicked Taker when he stood. Booker went after Taker as well.

"These men know how important it is to pin Taker, not only because he's the champ, but because he's the Phenom Cole. Its like a right of passage", Taz said.

They kicked and pushed Taker into a corner, beating him down.

"This doesn't look good for the Deadman", Cole said.

Meanwhile JBL rolled out of the ring. Booker and Eddie lifted Taker, pushing him against the ropes across the ring. Taker bounced off them and into their waiting elbows.

"Ouch", Cole announced.

Booker lifted Taker and held him, while Eddie was ready to hit him.

"I can't watch this", Cole said.

Eddie hit Taker and once again they backed him into the corner after Booker released him. Taker had enough and stepped towards each man, hitting Booker first and then Eddie. Taker went right back to Booker but Eddie kicked him in the knee. Backing Undertaker into the ropes.

JBL watched from outside the ring. Eddie and Booker managed to push out Undertaker. Booker followed Taker out of the ring. Booker grabbed Undertaker's head and slammed it into the barrier. Taker tried to get away from Booker, going around the ring.

JBL noticed Eddie watching Booker. He slid back into the ring and hit Eddie on the back of his head, catching him off guard. JBL did a snap suplex to Eddie and pinned him. Eddie jumped up at two as Booker got back in the ring. JBL unaware.

JBL went for Eddie, but Booker grabbed him and held him.

"No", JBL yelled, before Eddie kicked him.

Booker stomped on JBL. They lifted him and pushed him across to the ring to bounce off of the ropes and right into their elbows. Taker was climbing back into the ring. Booker noticed Taker and superkicked him off the edge. Eddie lifted JBL by his hair while Booker made sure Taker wasn't trying to get back in.

Undertaker caught his breath while Booker and Eddie were still focused on JBL. He stood back up as Eddie launched himself over the ropes and landing on JBL. Booker noticed Taker trying to slide back in, but he kicked him out once again. Eddie went for the pin but Booker broke it up.

"Booker doesn't look too happy Eddie tried to pin JBL, Cole", Taz said.

"Booker has to remember, it's every man for himself. Eddie knows this and that's why he pinned JBL", Cole said.

Booker stepped up to Eddie, neither noticed Taker slide back into the ring. JBL surprised Booker, rolling him up for the pin. Eddie pulled JBL off of Booker. Taker grabbed Eddie as Eddie was kicking JBL, head-butting him and them running over to Booker and kicking him.

He placed Booker in the corner and kicked him before running over to Eddie and doing the same. He picked up JBL and pushed him across the ring and to the ropes. JBL bounced off of them and into Taker, who lifted him and slammed him into the floor.

Taker went for the pin, but Eddie broke it up. Eddie went for Taker, but he grabbed him from the back of his neck and threw Eddie out of the ring.

Booker went after Taker.

* * *

After she finished changing she went to find Kane.

"How's he doing?", Torrie asked.

"Pretty good so far", Kane said.

She and Kane noticed Heidenreich and Hunter talking to Vince. Vince nodded.

"What do you think that's about?", Torrie asked Kane.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's going to be good", he said.

They heard the crowd cheer and their eyes went back to the screen and match. Taker was pinning Eddie.

* * *

Eddie jumped up at two.

"Undertaker can't believe it, Eddie is still in this", Cole said.

Taker stood and turned to look back at the three men on the floor. Eddie rolled away and Booker stood. Taker grabbed him by the throat and choke slamming him. Taker turned and went for Eddie next, as Eddie stood. Choke slamming him as well.

JBL stood and stumbled towards Taker. He turned and smiled as he got ready to choke slam JBL. The crowd were on their feet cheering for Taker.

"You know what comes next don't you Cole", Taz said.

Taker reached for JBL and stood him up. He was getting ready to do the tombstone when Heidenreich appeared in front of him. Heidenreich clotheslined Taker. Heidenreich stood and dropped an elbow onto Taker twice. He stood and continued to throw punches at Undertaker, not letting him stand.

* * *

Kane and Torrie quickly made their way towards Gorilla. Vince and security guards stopped them.

"That's not fair and you know it. Heidenreich doesn't have anything to do with this match", Torrie yelled.

"Since when do we play fair. Heidenreich wants retaliation, you know for what happened to him at No Mercy", Vince said.

Kane took a step towards Vince and he backed up to hide behind the security team.

"Don't make this worse than it is", Vince warned.

Torrie shook her head at Vince. Hearing as Cole say Heidenreich was leaving.

* * *

"That was brutal", Cole said.

JBL crawled over to Booker and pinned him, but he jumped up at two.

"What?", JBL yelled.

JBL got up on hands and knees, crawling over to Eddie. He pinned him, but again only got the two. JBL was frustrated. Taker quickly sat up and JBL backed away, surprised and frightened.

Heidenreich grabbed Taker from behind and pulled him out of the ring. JBL stood and watched. Heidenreich grabbed Taker in a chokehold and forced him to watch JBL pin Booker and get the three.

"JBL just won. This is unbelievable Cole", Taz said.

Taker doesn't look too happy right now. If I was JBL, I would run and hide.", Cole said.

Heidenreich released Taker and backed away from him. Making his way back up the ramp. JBL decided to go through the crowd, far away from Taker.

"Heidenreich looks proud of himself. He should know that he has a whole lot of hell coming his way. Undertaker isn't going to take what he did lightly.", Cole said.

* * *

Once in the back. Torrie and Kane helped Taker sit.

"We tried to do out there, but they blocked us. I knew something was up, I should have been ready", Kane said.

"Its not your fault. I knew something was up too, I just couldn't figure out what.", Taker said.

"What are we going to do now?", Torrie asked.

Taker looked at her.

"We aren't doing anything, you will continue to defend your title reign and I will take care of Heidenreich. This has been a long time coming", Taker said.

Heidenreich has another thing coming if he thinks Taker was just going to sit on his hands and not do anything.

"Heidenreich will pay", Undertaker said.


	19. Chapter 19-Thanks

This was something different that I'm not so use to writing. I will admit I did have to Google some of the moves names. The idea for this story came from DragonTamer01. They wanted a "What If" scenario.

Thank you for the Favorites/Follows.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **DragonTamer01**

 **Takerschick**

 **martham73**

 **lourdes1694**

Still on going:

 **Forever- Dean & Lexi (three more chapters)**

 **The Hardest Thing- Roman & Amaya**

 **Out Of Time- Roman & Nova (only weekends)**

 **Teachers**


End file.
